


Opposites Attract

by Boku_wa_Tobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku_wa_Tobi/pseuds/Boku_wa_Tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the rights to Naruto or any of the characters<br/>Saso/Dei hard-core descriptive yaoi.<br/>Deidara works with Sasori on set, and has a "thing" for him, but he finds out how opposite their lives are. He still loves him though even through the emotional turmoil he faces being with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

It's a warm, clear Friday afternoon and the cast of Naruto is just finishing their last set 

for the day.

"Alright, good job people! That's a wrap!" The director yells from her booth.

Everyone heads to their lockers and changing rooms to put away their props and 

costumes, and change back into their clothes.

Sasori had finished dressing and was now sitting on the bench, his locker still open, 

putting his shoes on. He was in thought, thinking of today's scenes, and the sketches he 

was working on at home for Kankuro. His locker slams shut. Startled, he looks up. 

"Mr. Akasuna..." Deidara playfully addresses him. He stares at Deidara, waiting for him 

to speak. Deidara, who just wanted to get his attention and flirt, looks away from Sasori 

and blushes, the feelings of rejection and embarrassment starting to take hold of him. 

He hears Sasori inhale deeply and moves his eyes up once more to look at the man's 

face and meet his eyes again. Sasori smiled at him. This made Deidara blush even 

more.

 'He has  such a warm smile...' Deidara thought. 

"Is there something you wanted Deidara?" 

Lost in admiring Sasori's warm and beautiful sierra tan eyes he struggles to come up 

with a response. 

"Just wanted,uh.. to see.. what you were doing after you leave here, un." 

'Shit, is that all I could think of...? I wanted to just get his attention, I had no idea what 

else to say after that...' Deidara thought.

He braced himself for a let down.

"I'm just going home to work on some sketches I have been working on, designing a 

new puppet prop for Kankuro, and maybe have a few drinks... Why do you ask?" Sasori 

replied.

Deidara looked away again."Oh, nothing...nevermind."

Sasori stood up. Deidara turned away to let him walk by, hiding the stinging rejection, 

but Sasori didn't move.

"Hey... You're welcome to join me if you'd like"

Deidara met his eyes again and nodded. 

    Sasori lived quite some blocks from the studio, luckily it was an enjoyable day for a 

walk. The sun was warm, as if it was penetrating the body and heating up the very 

bones, yet the mellow, cool breeze was enough to keep a sweat from breaking. Deidara 

enjoyed the way it gently swept through his hair, and the way it disheveled Sasori's hair 

making it look wild and sexy. As they were passing by a fountain spouting water,Sasori 

reached his hand out. The water pooled in the palm of his hand with some droplets 

escaping and rolling down his wrist. He then splashed it onto Deidara, catching him with 

small scattered droplets. A surprised Deidara gasped as the cool droplets collided with 

his skin, then he heard a playful giggle escape Sasori.

"What took you so long to approach me and ask for my company, brat?" He giggled 

playfully, then continued, "We work so closely together, especially the  scenes in which 

we are partners, it's funny we haven't really hung out a lot"

"That goes both ways you know... You could've approached me, or invited me too, un!" 

Deidara replied, putting attitude in his 'un' and pushing against Sasori's chest with his 

palm as if to playfully push him away.

"I don't know, didn't think that you would be interested..."

"What? Is it because of my age, because you think I may not be as mature as you and 

your friends? Un?"

"Hm, that's not what I meant Deidara... You'll get to know me" He sighed looking at 

Deidara and they both chuckled.

They finally reached Sasori's home. "After you..." He said as he unlocked the door and 

opened it letting Deidara step in first. He took his shoes off in the small foyer and placed 

them to the left of the door. He lavished his senses, taking in as much as he could. 

Through his socks the bengarairo colored carpet felt soft, as if his feet would sink in with 

every step. The small house was warm, clean, and well organized. A variety of soft, 

warm earthen tones  complimented the beige walls and bengarairo carpet. He takes a 

deep breath bringing in the scent that is only associated with Sasori. The aroma of fresh 

linen, sweet night-blooming cereus, and a hint of Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio cologne 

is present throughout the house. The sound of a peaceful silence is only disturbed by 

their cushioned footsteps as they make their way to the main room. In the hall, a door to 

the right is slightly cracked open, revealing that it is a bathroom. In the main room, 

Deidara notices that there is a sectional couch in the shape of an 'L' with the longer part 

being against the back wall, adjacent to the entrance. A tall bookshelf that is built into the 

wall next to the couch is filled with sketchbooks, reading books, constructive books, 

textbooks, and pencil boxes, all arranged by size and category, and pencil boxes 

arranged by color and texture content.

"Have a seat" Sasori directs Deidara to the couch. "I'll get us a drink"

A coffee table is placed directly in front of the longer section of the couch where Deidara 

sat. Across from him was an entertainment set up, with a forty-two inch flat screen 

television, XBOX 360 and controllers, Nintendo Wii and controllers, speakers and stero 

set up, DVD player and in the glass door cabinets of the entertainment stand DVDs, 

games, and music CDs. On a smaller entertainment stand or desk, there was a 

computer with two twenty seven inch monitors. The door next to the bookshelf is the 

door through which Sasori left the room to get their drinks. It passes a dining room 

and opens into a kitchen. There is also a door leading to another room on the far wall adjacent to 

the entertainment set up. 

Sasori returns with two small whiskey glasses, about a double shot of sake in each 

and a full bottle. He hands a glass to Deidara and he steps back and leans against the 

panel of the door through which they entered the room. Deidara watches as Sasori 

empties the contents of his glass with one swallow, and then proceeds to do the same. 

"What were you working on for Kankuro?" Deidara asked to break the silence.

"Huh... I almost forgot..." He pulls a sketchbook from the bookcase and opens it up to a 

page that is unfinished. "I'm working on sketches for a new puppet prop for 

Kankuro." He told Deidara and continued, as he poured them both another drink,to tell 

the specific details of what he has in mind for it so far." It will use knives with poison, like 

some of the others, but will also be able to make a poisonous iron baracade and 

barrage...it will be fast and have and impenetrable shield...and at the joints will be steel 

covering to protect it from falling apart." Deidara gulped his glass while Sasori was 

talking and Sasori quickly splashed his down his throat when he finished. 

He poured another glass for each of them which they both swallowed quickly. Sasori 

met Deidara's eyes and Deidara blushed. He was starting to feel warm, less tense, and 

comfortable from the alcohol. 

Sasori was feeling the same way."Come here, I want to show you something." Sasori 

said as he grabbed Deidara by the hand and led him to the door on the far wall adjacent 

from the entertainment set up. Inside was a room set up as an art studio. On the far side 

of the room was a station set up for crafting. Wood, canvas cloth, glass and small saws, 

sanding tools, as well as crafting tools lay on a thick wooden bench table. Small power 

saws and buffers were placed in a cabinet that also contained unfinished crafts and 

puppet parts. In the center was a desk with sketch canvas on it and pencils, and closest 

to them was a section for sculpting and pottery. There was a wooden bench table, a 

sink, an oven to harden the clay, a pottery wheel and tools to sculpt it. 

'Hm, I liked him before just based on his good looks, his style, and the little bit of his 

personality I have been exposed to; now I'm falling in love with him...' Deidara thought.

Sasori stepped back into the main room to grab their glasses and the bottle. He poured 

each another glass. Deidara swallowed his quickly and asked "Can we sculpt 

something? I had no idea you liked pottery."

"Sure, I'm not that great at it though." Sasori replied before slinging the contents of the 

glass down his throat once more. 

"Let me help, un!" Deidara said excitedly as he pulled Sasori over to the table where 

there was a block of earthy clay in a plastic bag.

He takes another drink, sets his glass on the table next to him, wets his hands in the 

sink and starts to remove a chunk of the clay from the bag.  

He wets his hand again and begins smoothing out the clay. 

Sasori began to feel flushed, lost in watching the way Deidara worked his hands over 

the clay. He poured himself and Deidara another glass and emptied his as quickly as he 

filled it. A tingling shock shot through his entire body and his heart rate picked up. The 

overwhelming desire to be the one those arms were wrapped around and those hands 

were rubbing the surface of, dominated. He moved in closer, right next to 

Deidara. 

Deidara smiled to himself as Sasori touched the clay and his hands. 

"Get your hands wet, you do this, I'll help guide if you want..."

Sasori wet his hands in the sink and put them on the already smooth clay. It felt mucky 

and unfeasible, and his hands were covered with a wet film of it. He began to try to 

make the clay take shape, concentrating on which way to make his project go. His 

concentration was halted though when he felt Deidara's arms reach around him and 

Deidara's hands on top of his own. His heart jumped with a silent excitement. He turned slightly to 

his left to meet Deidara's smile. 'What the hell? Fuck this clay... I want to work on you 

Deidara. Guess I'll see if a kiss will get me slapped or be welcome. I hope I don't do 

something that will make him walk out on even our friendship, that would be regrettable.' 

Sasori thought and a sharp pain stung in his chest with the thought of Deidara walking 

away from him angry. Deidara was so close that Sasori could feel his breath hit his 

face. 

Deidara's heart was racing. Leaned over Sasori to look on over his left shoulder as he 

guided Sasori's hands with his own, he wanted nothing more than to drop the clay and 

take hold of Sasori. Turning to meet Sasori's gaze with a smile, he thought 'I just need 

to remain calm. I want to touch him, I want to kiss him, but I just can't go do this to him if it's 

unwelcome... Un, that'll be something, I finally get invited to hang out with him 

an....un?!?!' Deidara's thoughts were interrupted by Sasori's lips against his own. The 

surprise faded and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to accept Sasori's tongue 

that had been licking at his lips. His mouth tastes of mint and a sweet residue is left on his 

lips and tongue from the sake.

Sasori broke the kiss and removed his hands from the clay so that he can stand and 

turn to face Deidara. He placed his hands on Deidara's hips and pulled him in to kiss 

him again. His wet tongue playing gently with Deidara's sent chills and electricity 

through his body. 

Deidara moved his hands up to hold Sasori's face as he kissed him. He wanted more. 

Leaving one hand cupping Sasori's jaw, feeling the movements of his jaw as he 

continued to suck Deidara's lips and wrestle with his tongue, he glided his fingertips 

down Sasori's neck to his chest, then down to his abdomen, stopping and dancing his 

fingertips across his beltline. 

"Mhnnuuaa" Sasori exhaled into Deidara's kiss. His cock was already hard and 

throbbing, precum already starting to drip.

Deidara stopped the kiss and leaned his head against Sasori's to breath. He shifted his 

eyes down to where his hand was playing and noticed the prominent bulge in Sasori's 

pants. Deidara smiled as his lips met Sasori's again. 

Sasori was feeling warm as his blood raced through his body. He saw Deidara's pants 

were pitched as well and he was precumming so much that there was a wet spot on his 

jeans at the highest point of the erection. Sasori ran his finger around the wet spot, 

feeling it get warmer and wetter. He danced his fingers up and down the erection 

through the pants. 

"Un...yea..." Deidara moaned. He pulled at Sasori's pants until they came undone. He 

wrapped his hand around Sasori's member and began to pump slowly, amazed at how 

gifted this man of five-feet and three inches is. With every stroke more precum leaks out 

coating Sasori's dick and Deidara's hand. Deidara's other hand rubbing Sasori's chest 

under his shirt.

"Ah, un..." Sasori's breathing became heavier.

Sasori took his hands off of Deidara and whispered against his face "Do you want to 

take this to my bedroom?"

"Un, un..." Deidara breathed.

Sasori kissed his lips quick and took his hand and led him back out to the main room 

and through the door that led towards the kitchen. He quickly looked at the clean dining 

room and kitchen to admire the rooms, but his mind was too preoccupied to take it all in. 

Sasori's room was off of the kitchen to the right.  

When they entered through the door, they first entered what appeared to be a vanity 

room. Along with a closet and vanity dresser there was a guitar, a bass guitar, a couple 

of amps, and other studio and sound equipment. 'hehe, un this man has talent...let's see 

how talented he is in that bed' Deidara thought.

They walked through another door to a room that had a king-sized bed, made with 

perfection, and a small entertainment stand with a stereo and thirty two inch television, 

as well as a recliner chair.

Sasori removed his sweater and then gripped the bottom of Deidara's navy blue tee-

shirt to help lift it over his head. 

Deidara put his hands on Sasori's chest, gently playing with his nipples. He slid his 

hands down to Sasori's already open pants. He tugged on them so that they slid down 

just enough to expose the Scorpio. Deidara glided his fingers up from the bottom of the 

shaft to the tip where he circled a finger around catching a drop of precum and 

spreading it around the tip, then sliding his fingers back down and wrapping them 

around Sasori's cock. 

Sasori inhaled sharply "nhnaaa" he moaned his exhale. "auhh Deidara"

Deidara held Sasori with his other arm as he pumped his member and moved his kisses 

from his mouth to nibbling on his neck, then down to licking and biting at his nipple. 

"Fuck Deidara!" 

Sasori gained some control and moved his hands to undo Deidara's pants. He pulled 

them down just enough to expose the blond's big hard cock. He brought Deidara's 

mouth to his and he kissed him, sucking and biting harder at his lips. He guided Deidara 

to the wall near the bed and glided his tongue to the man's neck where he bit and 

sucked while rubbing and pinching at Deidara's nipples. 

"Hmm Sasori... Fuck!" Deidara yelled. He laid Deidara on the bed and continued to 

move downward. His soft wet tongue massaged Deidara's hard nipples moving from 

one to the other while he trailed his fingers to play and dance up and down the sculpting 

artist's dick. 

"Ahhh, nnmmhhhu..." Deidara cried.

Sasori worked his tongue down Deidara's abdomen, dipping it in his naval, and then 

down to his large penis. Precum was dripping like a leaky faucet, Sasori licked from the 

base to the tip taking the precum onto his tongue and into his mouth while he let his free 

hand massage Deidara's balls. 

He took the head into his mouth.

Deidara gasped and started to move his hips in a slight thrusting motion as Sasori used 

his tongue to play with the tip. 

"Un... Sa...so...ri... Fuck me... Fuck...me...please" Deidara managed to beg.

Sasori then took Deidara whole in his mouth.

"Aaaahhhh fuck"

Sasori began to move a little faster and suck a little harder making it feel like he was 

going to swallow Deidara. 

Deidara started breathing heavier and moving his hips in sync with Sasori's mouth. He 

started to feel dizzy and his muscles tightened.

Sasori noticed Deidara's breathing becoming heavier and his abdomen tightening. He stopped. 

"Why did you stop?" Deidara asked. Sasori said nothing. He came up and kissed his 

partner's lips. 

Deidara grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed so that he was on top 

of Sasori.

"I want you to fuck me Sasori no Dan'na..." Deidara cried out. "My turn to get you 

wet...un!"

Deidara let his fingertips dance along Sasori's body, he pinched and rubbed at his 

nipples. He moved down gently kissing all over the red head's body. He lowered his 

mouth to the man's cock and licked the precum from the tip. With it on his tongue he 

moved back up to kiss Sasori. 

"You taste so god damn good" Deidara told him. Then he went back down and took him 

entirely in his mouth. He started to slowly pump with his mouth and one hand, jabbing 

the man's cock to the back of his throat. 

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hair and started to thrust his hips up. Precum pooled in 

Deidara's mouth and he swallowed. This made Sasori jolt. "aaahhh Dei...da...ra, you're 

going ...aahh....to make....un.... me cum if.....hmhuh...you keep going... at it....like that" 

he managed through his breaths and moans. 

Deidara did not stop, he kept going. When he noticed Sasori's breathing would get 

heavy he would slow down and lick and kiss at it until he calmed down. 

Sasori's breathing became heavy again, and his muscles started to tighten. His entire 

body was shaking with desire and he was starting to get really wet. 

Deidara stopped what he was doing. He moved back up to kiss Sasori again, he moved 

up further to kiss and suck on his ear and whispered "Now fuck me lover, un" 

Sasori pinned Deidara down and tried to be gentle as he entered him. 

Deidara winced in pain. "Keep going, hmm."

Sasori pushed in further. It was so tight, and he was so worked up he wanted to just 

thrust into him, but he didn't want to hurt the boy. He gave a last push and was 

completely in. He allowed Deidara a moment to adjust.

Deidara nodded to his partner above him and Sasori began to move slowly. It felt 

uncomfortable still for a few seconds, but then it started to feel amazing and he grabbed 

Sasori's hips to move with him.

Deidara thought to himself 'This is art and Sasori is truly a master'

"aahhh Sasori...mmmm" he cried out in pleasure as Sasori continued to thrust in and 

out of him rubbing and hitting against the spot that drove him wild. He ran his fingers 

through Sasori's hair, and then trailed them down his body, rubbing his chest and 

abdomen. Then placed his hands back on Sasori's hips.

Sasori began to pump Deidara's dick with his free hand. 

"uuhhnnn Deidara I... I think I... Un I fucking....ughaah...."

Sasori couldn't take anymore, he felt Deidara's body tighten, and spilled himself inside 

of Deidara. 

Deidara splashed onto Sasori and himself.

Sasori pulled out gently as to not make it uncomfortable for Deidara, and fell onto 

Deidara's chest.

"...love you..." he finished breathing the words into Deidara's shoulder. Deidara paused 

a minute while a warm sensation traveled throughout his body, he then wrapped his 

arms around Sasori.

"I think I love you too Sasori no Dan'na"

"Are you hungry? I was going to make some food." Sasori offered. 

"Sure" Deidara accepted.

They both got up and put their shirts and boxers back on before going out to the 

kitchen.

"Is soba dipping noodles ok? With marinated pork topping?" 

"Yes" Deidara responded. 'That sounds pretty decent, he likes to cook too? What the 

fuck...' Deidara thought, and started to think about how the next time they got together 

he would cook for Sasori. 'What am I going to make...?'

"Do you need me to help you in anyway?" Deidara asked. 

"Yea, you could set up the table. In the dining cabinet, in the top drawer are spoons and 

porcelain chopsticks, and in the cabinets on the bottom are napkins, and the dishes are 

in the glass China cabinet."

"OK," and Deidara went to set up.

Sasori brought in the food and dished it out. They shared a bowl of dipping broth and 

each had a bowl of soba noodles and a few slices of marinated pork on top.

They ate and tried to decide on whether to watch a movie or play a video game to relax 

after.

They cleaned up after dinner then entered the main room and Sasori turned on the 

television and the XBOX. They decided on playing a couple rounds of a video game 

first. First they played the new Naruto game on two-player versus mode. Sasori 

dominated, while Deidara tried to figure out which buttons did what. Then they played a 

couple battle rounds on Gears of War 3. 

When they turned the game off Sasori opened the cabinet that had the movies in it.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind. Something with some humor would be good." Deidara replied.

"It's getting late, did you want to spend the night, are you ok with that?" Sasori asked 

him.

"Sure"

"You just want to go in my bedroom? I have a Wii system in my bedroom that is 

connected to the internet to stream Netflix. We can watch a movie from that."

"Un, that is a better idea." Deidara agreed.

They go to the bedroom. Sasori pulls the blankets down, and they both climb into bed 

and pull the covers over themselves. Sasori puts on the movie BlackSheep, and then 

pulls himself closer to Deidara. He rests an arm draped over Deidara's waist and leans 

his head against Deidara's head. He begins to kiss him with small soft kisses. 

They lay down wrapped in each others arms and fall asleep. 

   The next morning, Sasori gets up and gets clothes and a towel ready for himself and 

for Deidara, who is still in the bed sleeping. Sasori jumps in the shower.

Deidara is woken by the sound of the door bell ringing over and over. He hears the 

water running and sees the two separate piles of clothes and towels that Sasori set up. 

He hears the door bell again. Deidara grabs a throw blanket that was on the chair in the 

bedroom and wraps it around himself. His hair is disarrayed. He heads to the front door 

and trips up on his own shoes as he is answering the door.

Standing in front of him is Itachi and Kakashi.

"Well now, you're not Sasori hehe" Itachi stated. "Rough night?" He questioned 

sarcastically.

"Heh, I was wondering when you two were going to finally hook up." Kakashi added. 

Deidara's face turned red.

Sasori came up behind Deidara. Clean and fully dressed. He put and arm around him 

and then addressed the two men standing outside of his door. 

"Come in and chill for a minute." Sasori invited them. He then turned to Deidara,

"Deidara I set up some clothes and a towel for you if you want to go back in my 

bathroom and shower" 

"Thank you Sasori" Deidara smiled.

Sasori kissed him and he made his way back to the room to shower.

"Are we going to do a quick rehearsal today before the show tonight?" Itachi asked.

"I'm good for it" Sasori replied.

"What was it you said you needed to do lastnight? Work on that design for Kankuro? 

Did that have anything to do with Deidara? Hehe." Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up dude" Sasori joked back. 

"Yea Kakash, get off it, and by 'it' I mean Sasori's dick...hahaha" 

"...ta fuck up..." Kakashi spit as he tossed a pillow from the couch at Itachi, then he 

picked up the XBOX controller. "Hit the power button and play a round with me Tach"  

Deidara finished showering. He turned off the water, stepped out and wrapped himself 

in the clean towel. The clothes were not his own but Sasori was fairly the same size as 

Deidara and the clothes should fit. He could hear Sasori and his guests talking out in 

the main room. He felt uncomfortable because he does not know any of them that well 

and feels he may be out of place. Itachi is the only one he has seen briefly outside of 

work and that is because he is the older brother of his friend Sasuke, if anything that 

makes him slightly more uncomfortable.

He had just finished dressing when Sasori walked in the room. He read the 

uncomfortable expression on Deidara's face. 

"Are you ok? Do the clothes fit ok?" Sasori inquired.

"Un, I'm ok."

Sasori put his arm around Deidara

"Heh, don't worry about them, they're good guys, come out and hang with us?" 

Deidara nodded and they walked out to the main room together.

"Awww isn't that cute...ah fuck you Tach, why is your team winning?" 

"Because you're not paying attention fucker..."

"Are you going to stick around to watch us rehearse Deidara?" Kakashi turned his 

attention to the blonde. "And the show is tonight, are you coming?"

"Yea like he wants to see that Kakash... Yea Bitch take that, I win" Itachi directed at 

Kakashi.

"See what? It'll be fine; he'll have a good time."

"Saso plastered, your dumbass stumbling around thinking you're the shit, bitches trying 

to climb on the stage and hang on us, the mosh-pit and dudes going nuts. And he will 

have to deal with...that" 

"Dont listen to him, he's just being an ass. It's not bad." Sasori said pulling Deidara 

closer to him to put his lips against Deidara's face.

"Whatever Saso, you won't even remember tonight you'll be so smashed"

"Oh fuck you Tach, like you will?"

"Probably not..."

"Yea! Thanks Saso, it worked like butta babe..." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Ah damn it dude, Kakash you were planning on me getting distracted so you could 

cheap shot me..." 

Deidara smiled at Sasori trying not to openly laugh at the fact that Itachi was getting 

flustered.  

They went out back where there was a garage. Inside, music equipment and 

instruments were set up. 

"Do you play any instruments Deidara?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea dude, I did play the drums for a while."

"Yea?" Sasori asked him. "Why don't you hop on the drums and play around a bit. 

Drummer's not here yet..."

Deidara jumped on and produced a simple fast beat. Sasori and Itachi picked up their 

guitars, Kakashi grabbed the bass and they went with it, just following the beat, 

improvising with whomever changed it up.

The door of the garage opened. Everyone stopped playing to view who was entering. 

Yahiko and Kisame stepped in with Nagato. Kisame was looking much more relaxed 

and comfortable off set. His skin tone is a flawless light tan, his midnight black hair is 

soft and clean of the blue hair spray, his mouth smiling comfortably with his own straight 

white teeth rather than the mouth piece of sharp bulky teeth, and his big royal blue eyes 

are free of those irritating contacts.

"What the fuck is this...hehe... You starting without us, is this kid going to replace me on 

drums tonight so I can sit at the bar...hahahahah. He isn't bad." Kisame bolstered. 

"Did he come here with you Tach?" Yahiko asked.

"He is Saso's guest, he was here when we got here this morning."

Yahiko looked at Sasori, who held a stern look as if to say 'don't say anything stupid'. 

"Hey Deidara, can you sing? You can take my place singing tonight since you have 

taken my place elsewhere" Yahiko addressed him and he pushed the door open and 

left.

"Oh that, he will have to deal with that, I get it now Tach." Kakashi pointed out. 

Deidara's nerves were frayed. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. All because 

he approached a guy he liked, and he thought this guy was perfect. Last night when he 

and Sasori were alone he had the most amazing time, then his friends showed up at the 

door this morning. As soon as he started to feel somewhat comfortable around those 

two, more show up, and one has a relationship history with Sasori.

"He still can't let you go Saso. Heh" Nagato told Sasori.

"Nagato, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he the one who left me? He wanted us to 

have a break and some space?"

Sasori asked. 

"Yea, but for some reason he can't get over you."

"God damn it! He seemed fine, we have been hanging out and practicing together and 

he only calls me to talk to me as a friend occasionally. He seemed fine."

"Un, but you were single, there was no threat of you becoming out of his reach, and you 

did still spend a lot of time together."

"What a fucking idiot, if he still loves me then why the fuck did he leave me?!? Why did 

he want to take a break? I tried to patch that relationship and he wouldn't hear it... Fuck 

him!"

Deidara stood up; he didn't understand what was going on. He started to hurt, a heavy, 

sharp stinging pain in his chest, as if his heart had been pierced with a heavy iron pole. 

He fought back the tears that were pooling in his crystal blue eyes. When it was 

apparent that he couldn't, he hurried out the door without a word. With his back turned 

toward the door he let the tears roll down his face. He walked to the front of Sasori's 

house to see Yahiko sitting on the step by the front door. They made eye contact for a 

moment, but more tears were spilling out of Deidara's eyes and he had to turn away 

towards the direction of his apartment. 

Yahiko saw the pain that the boy was struck with. He inhaled and let out a sigh of 

regret. 'Ugh, I didn't mean to hurt the kid, what the hell is he doing with Saso anyway? 

He is so young. Apparently the kid has feelings for him.' He thought to himself.

Sasori put his guitar down and turned his equipment off. "You guys can continue, I'll be 

right back." He ran out the door to the front of the house. Yahiko was still on the step. 

Konan had just arrived and was sitting and talking with Yahiko. Yahiko got up and 

walked over to Sasori. "I'm sorry Saso. I kinda got jealous, but I was only being 

sarcastic with that remark. I know I said we should take a break, and I have been kinda 

seeing Sai these last two weeks, but I do still love you."

"Yahi, you didn't do anything drastic, ALL OF YOU just made Deidara feel really 

uncomfortable...

I like him Yahiko, he's a good kid. I tried to make everything go right with us, but you 

were so stubborn. I still care about you too and that will probably never go away 

completely, but we need to move on if you insist we need to be separated... Which way 

did Deidara go?"

"You're right Saso; he headed back towards the studio, he probably lives over that way."

"Fucking great... I don't know where he lives, or even if I will catch up to him now."

"No, that's true... But you know, Sasuke knows where he lives, and you can have Itachi 

call him." Konan stated a very important fact.

Sasori walked back to the garage studio.

"Yo Tach, call your bro and ask him where Deidara lives." Sasori insisted. 

He pulled his phone out, guitar still strapped over him, and called. Sasuke answered. 

"Why do you want to know where my friends live Itachi?" They all heard Sasuke's voice 

coming through the phone.

"Sasori wants to know." Itachi informed his brother.

"Why do your friends want to know?!?"

"You know what Tach, forget it. I'll probably only make things worse if I tried to show up 

there." Sasori brought himself to say. His heart felt like lead. He inhaled deeply, and 

exhaled with a sigh.

"Deidara spent the night with Saso last night and things were fine until Yahiko showed 

up here for a quick rehearsal before the show tonight and it kinda made Deidara 

uncomfortable, and he left" Itachi explained.

"Oh great!!! Your much older fucked up friend is fucking my friend!!!" Sasuke yelled over 

the phone.

"Stop being a dick." Itachi insisted and the boy on the other end of the phone was 

quieter. It was much harder to make out his words.

Itachi hung up the phone. "He said if you are facing the studio you're facing south, its 

two blocks west then turn right about another block, his apartment building is on the 

right. There is a parking lot on the side, walk on that side of the building and his door is 

on the second floor, number 86-B."

"Got it..give me about an hour."

Sasori ran in his house and grabbed Deidara's clothes that he left in the bedroom. He 

started to become nervous. He wasn't sure what he would say to make it better. He 

inhaled deeply again and sighed. He slowed his movement, what was the point of 

rushing only to get rejected. A tear escaped his left eye. He wiped it away with his 

fingers, picked up the clothes to put them in a cloth bag and left. 

While walking back toward the studio, he remembered the walk home with Deidara. 

When he reached the studio he remembered the directions. 'I will go straight for two 

more blocks and turn right.'

He reached the apartment building and walked on the side of the building with the 

parking lot. There were stone steps about every fifteen feet that lead up to the other 

floors. He ran up the first set he saw to get him onto the second floor. He walked down 

looking at every door until he saw it, 86-B. He knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly.

"What do you want?" Deidara depressingly asked.

"Can I talk to you? I have your clothes too, you left them."

The door shut. A few seconds later, the door opened again and Deidara was standing 

there with the clothes Sasori let him borrow, folded. Sasori handed him the bag with his 

clothes. Deidara took his clothes out, put Sasori's clothes in the bag, gave it back to him 

and shut the door without a word.

Sasori dropped the bag next to the door and sat next to it. He folded his arms over his 

knees and rested his head. Tears were hitting the ground below him. 

"This is why I was afraid to approach you Deidara..." He said softly, more to himself 

because no-one else was around. "...somehow I knew I would fuck everything up." His 

words distorted by his crying. The pain of losing Yahiko, and now the young man he 

was trying to pursue, sent him over the edge. 'Now Yahiko is saying he still loves me 

after I am trying to move on, what the fuck?'

He inhaled and sighed, trying to stop the tears from continuing. 

When he calmed down enough he grabbed his bag and stood. His face and eyes were 

almost as red as his hair. He used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that had streamed 

down his face. 

Just as he was about to walk away, the door opened again.

"You're still there?" Deidara asked.

"Yes Deidara." Sasori replied without turning so that Deidara wouldn't see he had been 

crying.

"Please come in." 

"Are you sure I'm welcome?"

"Yes Sasori, please come in."

Sasori turned to face him. He noticed Deidara had been crying too. He made his way 

through the door. The entrance led into an open spaced main room. With a couch, a 

coffee table in front of the couch, an end table on the left side of the couch, and a chair 

with an end table next to it. A small entertainment stand stood opposite the couch with a 

thirty two inch television, a stereo, and a Nintendo Wii. A bar-like counter separated the 

main room from the small kitchen, and just passed the entrance door way to the kitchen, 

there was an open space, still in the main area, where a small table was. A door on the 

far wall was open and it was visible that it was Deidara's bedroom. 

"Make yourself at home." Deidara invited.

Sasori took off his shoes at the door and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Nice little place you got." Sasori commented.

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry that you felt uncomfortable."

"Hmm"

"Deidara, please...talk to me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me or my 

friends. I want to try to make this work.."

"And Yahiko..."

"Yes, he is my ex-lover, but he is seeing someone. He has no problem with you; he 

made a jealous remark and went up front to meet Konan for Nagato." 

"Hmm"

"Deidara, I will leave. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Maybe we can still be friends." 

Sasori bit his lip as tears started to pool in his eyes again. 

"You don't know me, how could you love me?" 

"You're right. My mistake…" Sasori stood, picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Wait" Deidara called after him. "I'm sorry too, and I think I am falling in love with you 

Sasori. I don't know those guys very well, so it was a bit uncomfortable, but Yahiko 

threw me over. Knowing that you still have close contact to someone who you have a 

romantic past with, who obviously still has some feelings for you, hurt." 

"I understand, just like you and Sasuke huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke was so defensive about giving us your address. When I asked if he was a good 

friend of yours, Tach said that Sasuke was probably just jealous because he was 

fucking you. He said he thought he walked in on you two, though you both acted like 

you weren't doing anything, he said he could tell something was going on"  

"Heh, ok. We are friends and we never had an intimate relationship like you and Yahiko. 

We just messed around a couple of times."

Sasori continued his steps toward the door. "Well that was all I had to say, I won't take 

up too much of your time or stay if I'm unwelcome." 

Deidara managed to softly say "Don't...go" 

In an instant Sasori dropped his bag and had Deidara in his arms. 

"I want you, you brat."

"I love you Sasori no Dan'na."

"Will you pack some clothes and stay with me for the weekend?"

"Un!" Deidara hugged Sasori tight, and then pressed his lips against the Scorpio's. 

Deidara packed clothes for the weekend and they left Deidara's apartment for Sasori's 

home. 

When they returned everyone was sitting in the main room playing a four man Halo 

game on the XBOX. It was Kakashi, Itachi, Yahiko, and Kisame. Nagato and Konan 

were on the loved seat cuddled up with each other.

"Hey Saso, hey Dei you're back" Kisame called to them as they entered the main room. 

Yahiko got up and put his arms around the both of them “Did you two lovers work 

everything out?" 

"Heh, yea, no thanks to you..." Sasori spit like it was poison, and gave Yahiko a playful 

punch in his chest.

"We were going to head out to get lunch, you two coming?" Itachi invited them. 

"Yea, why not?" Sasori replied sarcastically, and then turned to Deidara, "Wanna go to 

lunch with me?"

Deidara smiled and blushed, "Sure"

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and kissed him from his head to his lips, then 

let his tongue slide in Deidara's mouth when he opened it to exhale with relief and 

pleasure.

They chose a sushi bar a few blocks away. It was a small take-out style place. 

"Ok guys, Konan and I will meet up with you later, I'm taking her out for lunch and then 

we're going to my place for 'dessert' hehe" Nagato informed his friends, and they made 

sounds and gestures joking with them. Konan rolled her eyes at Nagato. He put his arm 

around Konan and took off with her.  

They sat at the bar and ordered sushi rolls, dumpling soup, a bento box lunch and 

sake. 

"Slow down Dei, you’re going to be smashed before the show and if you get sick and 

pass out we will lose a guitarist because you know Saso won't leave you by yourself." 

Kakashi advised. 

"I only had three swigs, that's not going to put me out." He grabbed a piece of a salmon 

roll he was splitting with Sasori and popped it in his mouth. He then picked up the rice 

ball from his bento box and started to work through that. Sasori ordered another 

sake, poured a sakazuki full, and chased a piece of sushi with it. 

Kakashi and Itachi ate the last of their dumplings, chasing it with a shot of sake and 

Kisame drank the last of his soup.

"Is there anything else I can get for you gentlemen?" The server at the counter asked 

them, noticing they were finished.

"No, I don't need anything, everyone else good?" Itachi replied and then directed his friends.

They all looked at each other and then replied in unison "We're good"

They paid their bills to the woman with long brown hair behind the counter and walked 

out the door.

"It's one-thirty, we don't have to be there until six, what are you guys doing? Do you 

think we need more rehearsing?" Kisame asked. 

"Nah, we should be good, I need to take a nap or I won't make it there haha, I'm fucking 

tired." Kakashi stated as he yawned and stretched.

"Yea I could use to chill out for a bit, my cousin Obito is supposed to stop at my place 

this afternoon" Itachi claimed. "What are you doing Saso and Dei?"

"Probably going back to my place"

"Ooo, ok then..." Kakashi teased and winked. He and Itachi walked off in the direction of 

their apartment building.

"My girl has been texting me all morning, I am headed there. I'll text you guys when I'm 

on my way" Kisame told them and he left the group walking hurriedly to his destination. 

"Sai is coming tonight, I have to meet up with him. I'll catch you dudes there" Yahiko 

said as he ran off. 

Sasori and Deidara walked back to Sasori's house. On their walk Sasori explained 

where they were performing and the lineup for tonight's show. 

"Want to help me load the equipment in the car?" Sasori asked Deidara.

Deidara smiled. "Sure"

When they returned, they both walked to the garage in the back. Sasori unlocked his 

blue/gray Volkswagen Jetta and they began to load the equipment in the car, putting 

instruments in the cases and arranging them in safe positions. 

When they finished they went in the house through the back door that led into the 

kitchen. There was a small vestibule before entering the door that led into the kitchen 

where they left their shoes. Sasori opened the refrigerator that was next to the back 

door and took out a pitcher of ice water. He walked over to the cabinet next to the 

window, above the counter, near the sink which was adjacent to the refrigerator. He 

opened it and grabbed two glasses, setting one glass on the counter and pouring water 

in it until it was about three-quarters full. The other glass in his hand he quickly poured 

water into filling it about half way and then chugging it, still holding the pitcher.

Deidara walked over to the counter and grabbed the glass poured for him and downed 

it. He opened the nearly empty dishwasher, which was next to the sink, and placed his 

glass in it, then refilled the pitcher and put it back in the refrigerator.

"I'm going to shower... You are welcome to join me..." Sasori offered Deidara.

Deidara smiled. "Un."

Deidara followed Sasori into his bedroom and pulled his bag up to get a clean outfit. 

Sasori pulled some clothes out of his dresser and closet. He set the clothes on his bed, 

as did Deidara. He turned to Deidara and placed his hands on the young man's 

shoulders. He then trailed his hands down Deidara's arms to hold his hands and kissed 

his face and lips softly. He moved his hands to the bottom of Deidara's shirt and began 

to lift it up over Deidara's head to remove it. Deidara did the same to Sasori. 

Sasori went into the bathroom and turned on the shower water. He undid his pants and 

pulled himself out so that he could urinate. Deidara came into the bathroom, and when 

Sasori had finished urinating, Deidara helped strip him of his pants.  He closed the toilet 

and flushed it, then stepped into the shower. Deidara opened the toilet, stripped his 

pants and boxers off and urinated, closing the cover again and flushing, before getting 

into the shower with Sasori. 

Sasori, already wet, moved out of the water stream so that Deidara could stand in it. 

Sasori lathered up a sponge with soap and began to wash the back of Deidara's neck, 

moving his hair forward over his shoulder. He moved down to his shoulders and his 

back. He then moved back up to massage the boy's shoulders and neck.

"Mmm" Deidara moaned. His member was becoming hard. Sasori reached around with 

the sponge to wash Deidara's chest and down his abdomen leading to his growth. 

Sasori used his other hand to caress it and then began to pump it slowly. "Un Sasori..." 

He exhaled. He turned to face his sempai, cupped his face in his hands and began to 

lick and suck at his lips until the red head opened his mouth and allowed Deidara's 

tongue to taste and explore it. 

Deidara leaned Sasori against the wall of the shower, wrapped his hand around both of 

their clocks together and started moving in rhythm with his hand against Sasori's cock. 

Sasori started to rock his hips with Deidara's motions. Both of them started breathing 

heavily. 

Sasori could feel the motion of Deidara's hand tightly wrapped around them and the 

pressure of Deidara's dick moving up and down his own. He could feel how wet the 

younger man was getting with every pump. His own dick was dripping with precum to 

match Deidara's. 

Sasori threw his head back, "mmmnnnuhhh" he vocalized and he brought his head back 

to meet his lover's gaze and accept his mouth onto his own. 

Deidara started to move a bit faster, he was so wet and at the point of orgasm. The 

overpowering sensation caused his body jerk and his head was thrown back and his 

hips pushed forward into Sasori. "Un, aaaahhhh fuck" he groaned as he spilled himself 

all over Sasori, covering his cock and splashing on his abdomen. 

Sasori was getting so wet. He had his hands on Deidara's hips and pulled Deidara into 

him as the younger man came. He had been at the point of orgasm for a while now 

trying to hold back until his lover came. Sasori gave in and let go, losing himself as his 

body released "Oh Deidaraaaaa...mmmmuuuhhhh" he splashed all over the blonde 

shooting as far as to splash some on his chest. 

Deidara leaned his head against Sasori's, as they both tried to control their breathing 

and relax. He smiled and kissed his lover's lips gently. Deidara let go of their members 

and brought his hand up to taste the both of them. With it on his tongue he pushed into 

Sasori's mouth. Letting his tongue play within Sasori's mouth until it was diluted with 

their saliva.

They stepped back under the running water, wetting their hair and bodies. While 

Deidara washed his hair, Sasori lathered the sponge with soap and washed his body. 

He scrubbed the slick residue from his body and watched as Deidara washed his hair. 

He found it to be attractive. When Deidara finished rinsing his hair they switched. Sasori 

rinsed the sponge and gave it to Deidara so he could wash, and Sasori worked 

shampoo through his hair. 

The towels from this morning were still hanging on the towel racks where they hung 

them. Sasori turned off the water and stepped out. He pulled both towels down and 

handed Deidara's to him. When they dried they exited the bathroom into the bedroom 

where their clothes were folded on the bed. It was now three-thirty in the afternoon. 

They still had about two hours before they had to leave. They had their boxers on and 

while Sasori checked the time Deidara was unfolding his pants to put them on. Sasori 

put his phone down and looked at Deidara. He grabbed the pants from him and tossed 

them aside. Deidara looked at his empty hands with confusion and then looked up at 

Sasori.

Sasori was smiling. He took the young artist into his arms and pulled him on the bed 

pulling the covers over them both. 

"I'm kinda tired after this morning, and being up late last night. We have two hours 

before we need to leave, I think I'm going to sleep for that time. If you're not tired you 

don't have to sleep, but will you just lay with me and let me hold you until I fall asleep?" 

Sasori requested.

Deidara nodded and moved in close to Sasori wrapping his arms around him as Sasori 

wrapped himself around Deidara. 

Deidara started rubbing and massaging his hands on his lover's back.

Sasori's eyes were heavy, he smiled, "I love you Dei..." he whisper as he drifted off to 

sleep.

Deidara leaned in and kissed his head, "I love you too Dan'na." 

 Deidara opened his eyes to the annoying sound of an alarm. It was coming from 

Sasori's phone that was on the bedside table on Sasori's side of the bed. 

"Sasori..." Deidara called his name softly and ran his fingers through his vibrant red hair. 

"Sasori no Dan'na" he called him again. 

Sasori opened his eyes slightly, but then drifted back out. 

Deidara was tempted to just let the man sleep. He was obviously exhausted, but he 

knew his lover would be disappointed if he didn't make it, there were six other people 

meeting him there as well as other friends who were coming to see them. "Sasori...get 

up. You're going to be late for the show. It's five-thirty-seven, and your alarm keeps 

going off...get up" he said at a normal range amplitude. 

Sasori opened his eyes. He rolled over and leaned slightly to reach his phone. He 

picked it up and shut the alarm off, then dropped his phone onto the floor. He then rolled 

back over toward his young lover, took him in his arms and started to fall asleep again. 

Just as he was getting comfortable enough to fall asleep again his phone began ringing, 

and Deidara was calling his name again, this time shaking him a bit.

Sasori sat up, he leaned down and answered the phone. "Un" he said still groggy and 

mumbling. 

The in-call volume on the phone must have been set to high because Deidara heard 

Kisame's voice loud and clear. "What the fuck are you still sleeping dude, we're all down 

here waiting on you, you got twenty minutes, ideally..." 

"What are you guys doing there so early?" Sasori asked, still trying to become more 

awake.

"We got here a little earlier to have a few drinks before the bar got mobbed." Kisame 

replied.

"Un, we're on our way."

By the time Sasori finished the short conversation and ended the call Deidara had 

already used the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and dressed. 

"Well, damn, you're more enthusiastic than I am." Sasori chuckled looking at his partner 

who was ready to go.

Sasori stood up getting off of the bed. He stretched and yawned, picked up his clothes, 

then made his way to the bathroom. 

Deidara sat on the bed to wait for him. He heard his partner urinate, he heard the toilet 

flush, he then heard the faucet in the bathroom sink turn on and start running. He tried 

to be patient but he was excited, and didn't want the other guys to be upset with him 

and Sasori for being late.

'Hmm, for a guy who plays an impatient character who doesn't like to make people wait, 

he sure takes his time, heh' Deidara laughed to himself. 'I hope they don't think I am the 

one who kept him from getting there on time' he thought, feeling a bit nervous.

Sasori came out of the bathroom fully dressed and much more lively and awake. 

"Ready to go, brat?" he joked with Deidara.

"I've been ready Sasori, I'm just waiting for you" he bit back.

"Ouch, hehe, ok ok I'm ready, we can go, it's only 5:50,we have time, the center isn't 

that far from here."

"Aren't your friends going to be pissed?"

"Nah, we'll make it right on time, they know that." Sasori explained with a smile.

Deidara blushed and smiled back. He nudged his elbow into Sasori's rib cage, "I had to 

wake you a couple of times though... You'd still be sleeping Dan'na"

"Hmm." Sasori smiled at his partner. He grabbed the keys to his Volkswagen Jetta and 

they left the house through the back door.

Sasori got in and started the car. Deidara got in and closed his door and buckled his 

seatbelt. The car was so clean and smelled new. 

It took five minutes to get to the center a few blocks away. He parked near the rear 

stage entrance of the center.

"Stay here Dei, I'm going in to get those guys to come out and help take all this 

equipment in." He instructed.

Deidara nodded. 

Sasori got out of the car and went inside the building. The bar they were congregating 

at was located near the entrance and exit doors the guests would come through. 

"Haha, Saso, you made it. Thought you were gonna be late" Kakashi joked. 

"I got the equipment outside if you all want to grab your shit and help set it up."

Itachi downed another double shot of Irish whiskey and nodded. "Where's Deidara?" 

Itachi asked.

"He is in the car, he will help us carry this shit in."

"Cool..." Itachi replied.

Deidara saw them all heading back out of the door. A few of them look like they are 

walking rather loose.

Sasori opened the car doors and the trunk. Everyone started putting their hands in to 

get an instrument or piece of equipment and started back toward the door. "Sai..." 

Sasori greeted him with a smile. Sai grabbed an amp, a peddle and the wires 

associated with them."Thanks for helping." 

Sai relaxed and smiled, "No problem" 

Once everyone had taken something Sasori grabbed his and Itachi's guitars, picks and 

wires, and Deidara grabbed two amps, since Itachi was helping carry in and set up the 

drums with Kisame.

Deidara stayed inside to help set up, he and Sai worked together wiring everything and 

testing it to make sure it worked while Sasori went back out to move his car. Everyone 

else was tuning an instrument or going over the line up and the song list. 

"Do you normally come to these shows and hang out with these guys?" Sai asked 

Deidara.

"No this is my first time. I'm only just now experiencing what they are like outside of 

work." Deidara replied.

"Me too" Sai smiled and was relieved to know he may not the only one who was feeling 

a little uncomfortable being new. "I just started seeing Yahiko two weeks ago. The first 

week I hung out with him alone, only once, and this week we saw a little more of each 

other. I have only got to hang out with a couple of his friends, Nagato and Konan, this 

week after work." 

"I feel ya, I just hooked up with Sasori yesterday. I spent the night and they all showed 

up early this morning." 

They looked back at the guys working to on the rest of the set. Itachi was tuning his 

guitar and making sure the sound was right. Kakashi was setting his equipment up and 

testing it. Nagato set up the microphone stand and tested the sound. While Kisame was 

tuning and tightening the drum skins, Sasori and Yahiko were working together to set up 

the cymbals and the parts of the drum set that were ready to go. Sasori held the pole 

and stand while Yahiko placed and tightened the cymbal on. Their bodies close, with 

only that pole in between them. They were conversing, but their words could not be 

made out. Deidara started to feel jealous, but he reminded himself that he needed to 

relax. He looked back to Sai, who was watching them uncomfortably.

"You ok Sai?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine" he responded with a smile then looked away, the smile fading.

"Are you sure?" Deidara prodded.

"Well, I'm a bit uncomfortable with the way they are so close. I have seen the way that 

they have acted toward each other before, at work, in the locker room, and after work 

when they would leave together sometimes. It was subtle but I noticed it. I think Yahiko 

has or had feelings for him."

"Yea I found that out today. They were lovers and Yahiko broke it off a while ago, but 

they are still close friends. I wouldn't worry about it Sai. I think that it is over between 

them, they both have moved on. That's why we're here" Deidara said cheerfully and 

patted Sai on the shoulder, remembering the argument he had with Sasori at his 

apartment when Sasori came looking for him this afternoon.

When they finished setting up, they all went back down and sat at the bar. Itachi, Sasori, 

and Yahiko downed a double shot of sake, Kakashi sipping on a Jack and coke, Kisame 

and Nagato drinking a Vodka and cranberry, and Konan sipping on a strawberry 

daiquiri. The trio ordered another round of double shots. 

"Hey Deidara, Sai, are you two going to order drinks? Bands and their guests drink for 

free." Konan informed them.

They boys looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and went to the bar. A 

woman about five foot and eight inches tall, walked in the rear entrance with a wrapped 

pair of drum sticks. She has Brown hair with blonde highlights and warm golden Brown 

eyes. She wore a jean skirt and knee-high black tights with  and white belly shirt with 

the band's name on it, 'Yotta Baka'. 

She walked over to Kisame and kissed him. "Hey babe"

"Hey sexy girl, you brought my sticks!! Thanks, babe!" He said excitedly, and then 

pushed a drink in front of her. 

"Oh I see you have some new guests tonight..." She said playfully grabbing their faces 

one with each hand and pinching their cheeks.

"Hehe yea, Nisa this is Deidara, Sasori's new interest, and this is Sai, Yahiko's new 

spark... Gentlemen this is my fiance Nisa"

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison holding their cheeks. 

Deidara ordered a Vodka and cranberry and Sai ordered a Captain and gingerale. As 

they sat and talked with Kisame, Nisa, Konan and Nagato they watched the trio ordering 

shots, it seems they made a game out of it, and Kakashi who was in their group talking 

with them, seemed to have become more involved with the other three and their game. 

More people started coming in. They were letting people in the doors and the other 

bands arrived and pulled their equipment in back stage and set up to do their sound 

tests before joining 'Yotta Baka' at the bar. 

Sasori, Kakashi, and Yahiko got loud, catching everyone's attention. "OH, Whoa haha, 

Tach you gotta drink fucker" they yelled, "and I pick a shot of Jameson" Sasori stumbled 

over to him held up by Yahiko so that he didn't fall.

Deidara and Sai looked at each other and then turned back to the conversation of the 

group they were standing with.

Itachi swallowed his shot and laughed. Their talking returned to a normal level. 

Sasuke entered the venue and walked over to the bar where he saw Deidara, Kisame, 

Sai, Nisa, Kakashi(who had returned to their group conversation), Nagato, and Konan. 

He waited for the attractive bar-maid to come over.

Natsuki was about five-foot-seven, and one-hundred and fifty pounds. She was tall and 

a bit voluptuous, the majority of it in her bra and at her hips and ass. Her short black 

hair with green highlights fell to the front and was clipped to the side with a barette, and 

her soft emerald green eyes rested on Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned against the bar counter looked at her with soft flirtatious eyes and 

moved his mouth close to her ear so she can hear his order over the band and crowd. 

"Pound a car bomb with me Tsuki." 

She nodded and pulled out two large beer glasses filled them three quarters full with 

Guinness, and the took out two double shot glasses and filled them half with Jameson, 

and half with Bailey's, until the liquid rested against the brim of the glass. She handed 

one of the beer glasses and one of the double shot glasses to Sasuke, and took the 

others in her hands prepared to pound a car bomb.

"You sure you want to start with one of these?" Natsuki asked him with a sly smile.

"I gotta catch up to these fools somehow." Sasuke responded gesturing to the group he 

was with.

"Heh, bottoms up big boy." She said in a sly tone and winking at him. They both 

dropped the double shot glass in the beer glass and chugged as quickly as they could. 

When they finished Sasuke and Natsuki wiped the residue from their lips. 

"Whatelse for you guy?" The flirtatious bar-maid asked.

"A double shot of top shelf vodka, then I'll have what they're having." he said as he 

relaxed against the bar. 

She handed him his double shot with one hand and had his vodka and cranberry in the 

other waiting until he downed his shot before handing it off. They traded glasses and he 

started to sip on the vodka and cranberry.

He turned to Deidara and Sai, "What are you two doing here? Deidara, I have never 

seen you come out to these shows, even when I invited you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Deidara said as he put his arm around his friend. Sasuke responded 

by putting his arm around the hot blonde.

Kisame was ordering another round of drinks for the group.

Deidara chugged the rest of his so that he can accept another, gagging slightly at the 

potency of it.

"Whoa, how much have to had, hahaha" Sasuke laughed.

"I think this is my fourth or fifth, I don't know I finish one and another one is in front of 

me." Deidara explains to him. 

"You are the guest of someone in a band then?"

"Yes" Deidara answered.

"Let me guess, Akasuna?" Sasuke said snidely. 

"Hmm yea... What is it Sasuke?" Deidara asked his friend hearing the tone in his voice. 

"Itachi called me earlier and said Akasuna wanted to know your address. He told me 

what had happened. I was reluctant to give it to him because I knew it was for his much 

older fucked up friend, but I did. I know you have had a crush on him and have been 

wanting to get to know him for a while now." Sasuke explained.

"Why do you say 'fucked up friend'?" 

"There's nothing wrong with him I guess, he's always been cool as far as I could tell, but 

he is like 15 years older than you, so I termed it fucked up haha." Sasuke answered, 

"...and besides it kinda makes me jealous. Because we are close enough friends to 

have benefits, and if you're with him, that privilege is no longer mine." He continued, 

sulking slightly. 

"Oh yea, your brother made sure to spill that to Sasori. When he came to my apartment 

he mentioned that Itachi said he had walked in on us before." Deidara blurted out.

"Cock sucker...." Sasuke named his brother.

Sasori looked over to see where Deidara was. The first band was almost done playing 

and he hadn't hung out with Deidara since before they arrived. 

"Where is Sai? I wanted him to be down here with us, but I don't even see him this 

joint's so packed" Yahiko remarked.

"I know, I was hoping Deidara was going to chill with me at least a little tonight.... I found 

them; they're still at the bar where Kisame, Kakash, Nagato, and Konan are. It looks like 

they're hanging with Sasuke." Sasori observed.

"What? My brother is here? Finally. That fucking whore didn't even come see me!" Itachi 

exclaimed.

Sasuke and Deidara had their arms around each other as they leaned against the bar. 

Deidara looked back toward the end of the bar where Sasori, Itachi, and Yahiko were. 

Yahiko was now leaning on the bar laughing with Itachi, and he noticed Sasori was 

looking at him, then slowly moved his eyes away.

Deidara and Sasuke removed their arms from each other and walked to that end of the 

bar.

"Hey cock sucker... What'cha doing?" Sasuke greeted his brother.

"Fuck you, what the hell were you doing down there..."

Deidara stood by Sasori and took him into his arms. Sasori put his arms around Deidara 

in response, and Deidara kissed his lover.

Sasori smiled, “What are you doing? How much did you have to drink? Hehehe"

"Hey Tach, Yahiko, I'm going back stage to start setting everything up." Sasori told them 

and he kissed Deidara "I'll be back when the set is done" he told him, then turned and 

walked back stage.

"Un, well Sasori went backstage, he's getting ready a bit early, but I guess we should go 

help him." Kisame stated to Kakashi.

"Give me one minute dude, I don't feel like moving yet." Kakashi offered his rebutle. "OK 

let's go..." He said after a minute of trying to convince himself to get up off of the bar 

stool.

The two of them stood, Kakashi nearly falling over, and they stumbled backstage, 

Kisame was holding up Kakashi.

Yahiko was down at the center of the bar where Sai, Nisa, Nagato and Konan were still 

drinking. He and Sai were wrapped in each other's arms and openly making out. 

Yahiko's tongue played in Sai's mouth and on Sai's lips. Sai was rubbing his hands up 

and down Yahiko's body, stopping to cup the large bulge in his pants. 

Itachi walked down to the center of the bar to get Yahiko, putting a hand on his shoulder 

and tugging slightly. "Come on lover boy, we're up..."

Yahiko smiled and kissed his partner once more.

"I'll see you after the set" he said kissing Sai again.

Sai was filled with an overwhelming joy. He smiled at Yahiko and nodded. 

  The stage was lit up as the previous band was disassembling and hauling their 

equipment out and Yotta Baka was pulling their equipment on and setting up. 

Deidara watched them scurrying around the stage to get it quickly set up. Within ten 

minutes they were set up and about to start. Deidara sat with Nisa, Sai, Nagato, and 

Konan at the bar to watch. Sasuke was up in the front where a mosh pit was forming. 

'They sound really good for a thrash punk band.' Deidara thought. 'Mmm, I just want my 

Dan'na'. He was enamored by Sasori as he watched his every movement on stage. The 

way he rocked his body when he played, his voice when he shared vocals with Yahiko, 

even how his hair was getting wet and messy from sweating. 

The set lasted for an hour and a half. Deidara had no idea they had that many songs. 

They put on a really good show too, joking and talking with the audience, getting them 

riled up before going into the next song. 

They were disassembling their equipment and packing it away. Once it was all packed 

and set by the outside door back stage, Sasori went out and pulled his car up to the 

door so that they could load all of the instruments and equipment into the car.

The night was clear and a crisp chill made Sasori shiver. He pulled his keys out of his 

pocket, unlocked his car, opened the door, got in and turned it on, cranking the heat. He 

backed up, stopping in front of the door. Itachi came out with his equipment first, then 

Kakashi and Kisame came out with pieces of the drum kit. Yahiko came out with a 

couple of amps. Sasori ran back in and started grabbing pieces left over, he grabbed 

the stands, poles, and cymbals, and a snare drum. They finished loading their music 

equipment in the car.

Everything was in and well positioned so that the equipment was safe. Sasori got back 

in his car, already running, and pulled back into the parking spot he had moved it from. 

He walked back inside to find his band mates waiting for him. All but Kakashi and Itachi 

headed back out front, to the bar. Sasuke was leaned over the bar talking with Natsuki, 

and Deidara and Sai had moved to a booth and were conversing. Nisa was sitting with 

Konan and Nagato, and she was the first to notice the guys heading back over to the 

bar. "Hey baby, that was excellent, you look so sexy going wild on those drums... I hope 

you still have enough energy for me when we get home" She yelled to Kisame.

Kisame walked over and kissed her. "I've got plenty of energy baby, don't you worry" he 

said grabbing her by the waste and pulling her into him. 

Itachi and Kakashi went up the stairs that were back stage of the venue. Sasori and 

Yahiko walked down towards the bar after Kisame. Yahiko put his arm around Sai and 

joined in the conversation that Kisame and Nagato were having about meeting up and 

playing soccer in the field by the REC center. 

Sasori put his hands on Deidara's hips and pulled him in to kiss him. 

"Sasori, you in on this for tomorrow?" Nagato yelled to him over the band starting.

"What's that?"

"Getting together tomorrow at the field to throw a football around, and play some " 

"Un, maybe... If I can get up and get out"

"Haha, are you that wasted, or will you be up fucking all night?"

Sasuke walked back up to the bar, out of breath from fighting off the moshpit, to get 

another drink. Nagato's words fell on Sasuke's ears and he turned his head in the 

direction Nagato was yelling to see who he was talking to. Right next to him, Sasori took 

his mouth away from Deidara's to answer, "Probably a little bit of both" and then locked 

his lips on Deidara's once more.

"Hmm." Sasuke grunted as he looked upon them and then turned back to receive his 

drink. 

"You wanna go tomorrow if we can get up?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"Heh, yea I'll play"

"Is Kakash going?" Yahiko asked.

"Where is that fucker anyway? Him and Tach always disappear. I bet they're fucking, or 

doing drugs they don't want to share." Kisame joked. 

"Here they come" Konan pointed out. 

"What the fuck were you two doing? You look drained." Nagato teased.

"We just played a full set, who isn't tired?" Kakashi retorted. Itachi put his head in in his 

hand and chuckled at them. 

Yahiko was lost in making out with Sai he forgot where he was. He tuned out everything 

as if they were alone. He had his hands under Sai's shirt, letting his fingers dance all 

over Sai's torso. 

Sai was breathing heavy, and judging by the desperation of his actions, he was 

yearning for more. He put his hand down the front of Yahiko's pants, and started to play 

with and stroke his very large cock. Yahiko smiled, breaking their mouths apart and 

gripped Sai's wrist to pull his hands out of his pants. He met his eyes and then looked 

around, gesturing to their surroundings, bringing Sai back to reality. 

"Mmnnnnnnaaaahhh!!!" Sai exclaimed, more in frustration than anything else. Sai's 

pants were wet with precum, and he needed release so bad, it hurt him. Yahiko could 

see the frustration Sai was going through, and he smiled, continuing to suck at his ear 

and nibble on his neck. Sai thrusted his hips up and pushed his painfully grown essence 

against Yahiko's. 

The last band was half way through their set and the 'Yotta Baka' group were getting 

ready to call it a night and head home.

"Tach" Kakashi called. Itachi was at his body's limit and passing out. "Tach...Tachi..." 

He called the man again. 

Itachi lifted his eyes to acknowledge Kakashi, then shut them again. 

"Come on Tach, let's go home, I think you out did Sasori this time, he's still standing." 

Kakashi joked with his companion. He put his arm under Itachi's arm and around his 

waist to help him stand. 

"We are going to head out, he needs to get home." Kakashi addressed, nodding toward 

Itachi. 

"Hey Kakashi, meet at the field tomorrow for football?" Nagato asked as 

Kakashi was balancing himself with Itachi leaning on him. 

"Yea, we'll be there." 

Itachi pushed off of him and stood up and handed Kakashi his share of the tip.

"Heh, you ok?" Kakashi asked as he tipped the bar-maid for the both of them .

"Yea, I'm just getting fucking tired."

"Later dudes" Itachi bid them as he exited with Kakashi.

"Late..." Kisame, Sasori, and Yahiko waved them off. 

Sai came up behind Deidara and put his hand on his shoulder while Yahiko was at the 

bar turning in his glass and tipping the bar-maid. Deidara turned to meet his smile.

"It was nice hanging with you, see you later." Sai said his farewell to his friend, who was 

in somewhat of a similar situation as himself. 

Yahiko put his hand on Deidara's head. “Later kid...watch this fucker, take care of him" 

he said gesturing to Sasori, then punching Sasori's arm and smiling at him on the way 

out. 

"What the fuck dude? Haha, later...now get the fuck out of here." Sasori said 

sarcastically, grabbing Yahiko's wrist and pushing on his rib-cage to push him away. 

Yahiko's eyes told Sasori that he missed him, Sasori turned away.

Kisame and Nisa, still lively as the moment they first arrived, at the center of the bar. 

Sasuke and Natsuki taking shots and pounding drinks with them since the bar was 

starting to clear out. They seemed to make a game out of it with various concepts 

adapted in. In some of the rounds, they would play rock, paper, scissors, until they had 

one winner and the losers had to chug a shot of the winner's choice as well as kiss or 

do something to a person of the winner's choice, in the group of course, and within 

reason. 

"One, two, three, shoot" the four of them loudly said in unison. Sasuke was out. "One, 

two, three, shoot" Natsuki was out. "One, two, three, shoot." Kisame was out. Nisa won 

and chose shots of bourbon for them and chose Sasuke to kiss the bar-maid. The 

swallowed their shots on the count of three and then Sasuke leaned up on the bar to 

lock his mouth onto the voluptuous bar-maid's mouth. After ten seconds Kisame pulled 

Sasuke off. 

The next round was a coin toss. Each person would call heads or tails, and those who 

won would face each other until there was one winner. Natsuki flipped the coin. Sasuke 

and Kisame called heads and Nisa and Natsuki called tails. The girls were out. Natsuki 

flipped it again, Sasuke called tails and Kisame called heads. It landed on tails. 

Sasuke won and chose a shot of Jameson, and chose Natsuki and Nisa to kiss on each 

other's lips, ears, and necks. Nisa leaned against the bar counter and opened her 

mouth to receive Natsuki's. Natsuki grabbed Nisa and let her tongue slid in and out of 

Nisa's mouth. Nisa then trailed her tongue to Natsuki's ear and down to her neck where 

she sucked hard. Natsuki moaned and then took control biting Nisa's lip and then 

kissing at her ear and down to her neck. Nisa pulled Natsuki in for one last kiss before 

the broke apart.

Kisame and Sasuke had been turned on by this. 

"What are you guys doing? Sasori asked as he and Deidara made their way down to the 

center of the bar again. 

"Playing a random drinking game, wanna join" Nisa answered and invited them.

"Sure, why not, we can play a couple of rounds." Sasori replied.

"Un, uh huh" Deidara agreed.

This round had cards, she took the four aces, the king of hearts and a joker out of the. 

Whoever got the joker won. She mixed the cards and passed them out. 

"One, two, three..." They counted and then turned their cards over. The Joker was held 

by Sasori. 

"So the rest of us lose, you can choose our shot and choose us to do whatever you'd 

like." Kisame explained. 

"OK, how about you all hit a shot of vodka and Deidara and Natsuki give Sasuke a lap 

dance." Sasori directed.

They drank their shot and Natsuki leaped over the bar. Sasuke sat back daring them to 

enter his vicinity. Natsuki and Deidara started off dancing with each other and worked 

their way to Sasuke. Deidara stood Sasuke up and moved his body against Sasuke's 

backside as Natsuki pushed her backside into Sasuke's groin, rubbing it up and down. 

The both of them moving against him caused his member to harden. They then 

stopped. 

Back to rock, paper, scissors. The winner was Kisame. "I chose a double shot of 

Jaegermeister and Deidara to kiss Sasori passionately while giving him a lap dance." 

"Fuck you dude" Sasuke remarked. Everyone had their double shot of Jaeger.

"One, two, three" they counted before swallowing their shot. Deidara looked at Sasuke 

and winced, he knew Sasuke hated the taste of Jaeger, and he's already smashed.

Sasuke swallowed the shot but couldn't hold it down. He leaned to the side and 

vomited. 

"Oh shit, what the fuck, you alright Sasuke?" Kisame asked, startled by the sudden 

vomiting.

"Fuck...you...dude..." Sasuke managed to say while trying to hold back from vomiting 

more and spitting the taste from his mouth.

"I think he's done." Nisa commented.

"I'd say so" Sasori agreed.

"No, I'm good, keep going." Sasuke joked.

Deidara didn't find it funny. "Haha. You're a fucking asshole. Go home and sleep it off." 

"Whoa, ok mister pissy, I'm going. Didn't know you cared so much about me and what I 

do." Sasuke got up, pulled Natsuki to him kissing her and slipping her tip into her hand 

as he moved to her ear and invited her to meet him when she closed the bar, then he 

left. Kisame and Nisa left their tip and were ready to leave as well..

"We're going home Saso. I have some things to take care of before I get too tired." 

Kisame told them.

Sasori and Deidara turned in their glasses, left their tips, and headed out the door to 

Sasori's car. Sasori started the car and let it run for a few minutes to warm up. Once the 

heat was working properly, they drove back to Sasori's home.

"Should we unload the equipment from the car and set it back up."

Sasori smiled, "Hehe, let's get that tomorrow, I'm sure my neighbors don't want to hear 

us hauling that shit in at three in the morning, and to be honest, I'm too drunk to want to 

do it."

"You seemed to have driven home fine though..." Deidara pointed out.

"Yea it was a short distance and it's something I do fairly often." Sasori admitted 

shamefully. They entered the house from the kitchen door. 

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Sasori offered Deidara.

"No, I'm good." He replied.

They both then went into Sasori's room. Deidara went in to use the bathroom quick, and 

change out of his pants and shirt. Sasori sat in the edge of the bed waiting for him to 

come out.

When Deidara came out of the bathroom he noticed his partner laying back from the 

position he had been sitting in, passed out, still fully clothed.

'Heh, drunken idiot, he's a cute drunken idiot though' Deidara thought while looking at 

him. 

He pulled the covers down and got on the bed positioning himself behind Sasori. He 

lifted the red head slightly forward by pushing on the his shoulders and then tucked his 

own arms under his partner's to pull him up into the bed and onto his pillow. Once he 

achieved that, he moved beside him and unzipped his hoodie, pulled on the sleeves to 

let his arms out one by one, and then tugged the hoodie out from under him and tossed 

it on the floor. Next, he opened his pants and started sliding them down Sasori's slender 

hips. He re-positioned himself at the end of the bed by his partner's feet and pulled at the 

bottoms of the pant legs until they were off. He tossed the pants on the floor with the 

hoodie. Deidara left Sasori's tee-shirt boxers and socks on, climbed in the bed next to 

him and pulled the covers over them both. 

    Sai and Yahiko had arrived at Yahiko's place. His home wasn't far from Sasori's, just 

a few blocks away. Yahiko unlocked the door and gestured for Sai to go before him. 

The house was dark and quiet and had the scent of laundry detergent and bleach as 

well as the aromas of pumpkin spice and Calvin Klein Obsession cologne that he 

associated with Yahiko. Yahiko turned on a small lamp in the foyer area that sat on a 

small decorative table in the corner to the right of the door they just entered. They took 

off their shoes and stepped onto the soft blue carpet that was deep in color against the 

white walls. In front of them slightly to the left were a flight of stairs leading to a second 

floor. To the right was an entrance way that led into a large well-kept main room. It was 

dark, but Sai can see the outline of the furniture, an entertainment stand and cabinets. 

Straight back at the end of the hall was what looked like a small bar set up and cabinets 

in an open area before the entrance way to what appeared to be the kitchen. Down 

further in the hall, passed the stairs was a door on the left. Yahiko flicked a light switch 

that turned the light on at the top of the stairs, took Sai's hand and led him upstairs. 

There was an open space upstairs with a desk counter area that had a computer set up 

towards the right of the open area. A note book and pencil lay on the desk next to the 

keyboard. Above the desk area running with the length of the desk counter was a shelf 

that had books and notebooks aligned neatly. To the left of the stairs was an open door 

to a room. Straight ahead and left to the desk area was an open door that was clearly 

distinguished as a full bathroom. And to the right, just before the desk area was the 

door to Yahiko's room, that they entered. Yahiko turned on the lamp that was on a small 

white desk to the left of the door. Just passed the desk was a door that opened to a 

large bathroom that had a large mirror and plenty of counter space and cabinets with 

two sinks, a walk-in closet, that was large enough to hold a dresser in it as well. There 

was a garden tub and a stone stand in shower against the far wall by the window. 

Against the left wall, next to the bathroom door, was a day bed. The opposite wall had a 

large window with another desk that sat in front, just beside it, a tall bookshelf, 

and a queen-sized bed, made flawlessly with a navy blue 

comforter, that lay up against the right wall, with the head against the back wall. 

Yahiko took Sai's hand and led him to the bathroom, turning on the light as he went in. 

As they passed the closet he caught a very faint smell of night-blooming cereus, and 

Giorgio Armani cologne that he vaguely remembered smelling tonight, but he couldn't 

associate it with Yahiko. When they reached the shower, Yahiko turned the water on. 

While waiting for it to get warm, Yahiko put his hands on Sai's hips and looked into his 

dark brown eyes. Sai was mesmerized as he looked back into Yahiko's hazel eyes and 

put his arms around Yahiko's shoulders. 

"I'm going to shower, you are welcome to join me if you would like" Yahiko invited Sai. 

Sai nodded his head and moved his hands down to the bottom of Yahiko's shirt and 

pulled it up. Yahiko finished removing his shirt because he didn't want Sai to have to 

reach uncomfortably to get it over his head, for Yahiko was taller than him. Sai then 

concentrated on his pants. He tugged at the button until it opened and unzipped the 

zipper. Yahiko grabbed Sai's shirt and lifted it off of him and then opened his pants. He 

pulled Sai's pants down a bit passed his hips and exposed Sai's growing part. Sai 

blushed and turned away. 

Sai pulled at Yahiko's pants until they slipped down around his knees, then he pulled his 

boxers down revealing his exceptional part. It was perfect in every way by sight. Sai 

couldn't resist touching it. He ran his fingers up and down the shaft and around the tip; 

his fingertips tingled at the feel of it. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump 

gently. The feel of it sent a sensation of ecstasy from his hand through the rest of his 

body. Yahiko smiled. He slid his hand down Sai's hip to his front and began playing with 

him. He glided his hands from the tip, down the shaft and massaged his balls. He 

pressed his mouth against Sai's.

Sai opened to accept his tongue. Yahiko pulled away to to remove his pants, boxers, 

and socks. Sai did the same and Yahiko helped him step into the shower. 

There were two sponges in the shower, a red and an orange, but Yahiko went to the 

cabinet and took out a new white sponge, and stepped into the shower. He lathered up 

the white sponge and massaged Sai's back with it. 

'Why did he have to get a new sponge when he has two right there?' Sai thought to 

himself, 'Maybe he is just being respectful and giving me a fresh sponge so I don't have 

to use his. I don't mind using his...' 

"Yahiko, I could have used one of the sponges you have in here, you didn't have to 

open and waste a new one just on my account. Which one is your main sponge?" Sai 

opened up and asked.

"The orange one is my only sponge, the red one is not mine. It was Sasori's." Yahiko 

answered. 

"He is still very much in your home, isn't he?"

"No, he hasn't been here in a long while." Yahiko defended.

"I don't mean that he has been here physically, but his stuff is still here, and even his 

scent. His sponge is still in the shower and when we came into the bathroom and 

passed the closet I smelled a vaguely familiar smell, but I couldn't remember who it was 

associated with until a few minutes ago, I remembered smelling it when Deidara and I 

were standing near Sasori."

"I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to move the sponge, or rather it's not on my mind to move the 

sponge, and he has a few clothes here that have been here for months in a basket that I 

forgot to wash, and to be honest, don't care to wash."

"Hehe, I don't blame you. It would be the last thing I would think to do too." Sai smiled in 

agreement. 

Yahiko smiled at him and kissed him. He took Sai in his arms and pressed himself 

against Sai. 

The shower water running down their bodies made them wet and slippery. Sai could 

feel Yahiko's hard cock slick against his skin. There was a stone bench that was built 

into the shower against the wall. Sai backed Yahiko against it, and Yahiko sat down. 

The water was now only slightly hitting against Sai's legs. Sai kneeled before Yahiko, 

between his legs, and looking at him took his powerful dick into his hand. He stroked it 

slowly, then began licking the tip gently. 

Yahiko's breathing picked up, and Sai took him whole into his mouth causing Yahiko to 

moan. "Mmmm, Hmmmm, Sa...." He cut short to inhale. His dick was dripping with 

precum in Sai's mouth, and Sai gladly swallowed it as he sucked and pumped. He 

played with it with his tongue and took it as deep as it would go. It felt and tasted so 

good. A tingling sensation shot through his tongue and mouth. He began to suck harder 

and take it a little deeper, Yahiko felt like Sai was going to swallow him. He pulled Sai 

up to stand in front of him and he grabbed Sai's growth and began to pump it firmly, and 

took it entirely into his mouth. Sai's legs started to shake, it felt so amazing. His tongue 

was swirling around the tip, and he was taking it so deep.

"uhhhhhnn" Sai vocalized. "You're going to make me cum." He couldn't help it, it had 

been so long since he had felt the pleasure and tenderness of a lover and Yahiko was 

truly amazing and experienced.

Yahiko stopped. He turned Sai around guiding the shy young man to sit on him. He 

pushed at his entrance carefully, but when the head pushed in Sai jumped a bit and 

winced in pain. 

"Just relax" Yahiko instructed him.

He nodded and relaxed his body. Yahiko tried to work himself inside of Sai. He slid right 

in this time without much pain. Sai felt ecstasy having Yahiko inside of him. The way his 

dick rubbed against the inside of him, rocking against his prostate in the sweetest way 

he had ever felt. 

Yahiko admired how tight the young man was, he could feel his dick hitting Sai's 

prostate. He reached around and began to slide Sai's cock in and out of his hand 

holding tight and applying pressure in all of the right spots, moving his fingers to catch 

different spots. 

Sai reached his limit, he started rocking his hips harder with Yahiko's movements and 

faster causing Yahiko to move faster. 

"Oh god, Yahiko, uuuhhhhnnn, I'm coming..." As soon as Sai said it he splashed himself 

all over Yahiko's hand and his own legs. Yahiko could feel his body tighten as it 

released and he let go and lost himself inside of Sai. "Oh fuck, mmnnnnaaahh" 

Sai could feel the warm, viscous liquid fill him. It overflowed and dripped back down 

Yahiko's dick, making his sensitive body shiver. 

When the heat of the moment calmed and cooled off, Yahiko guided Sai off of him. 

They stood up with weak legs, and grabbed for their sponges. 

As Sai reached for his white sponge, he looked over at the red sponge still hanging in 

the same spot. He saw Yahiko reach for the orange sponge that was right next to it. He 

picked up a bottle of body wash and put some on his sponge, the scent was that of 

night blooming cereus fruit, and began to scrub his body. Yahiko put shampoo in his 

hand and then worked it through his hair.  He then lathered up his sponge with soap 

from a different bottle of body wash, and then massaged it onto his body. When finished 

scrubbing his body, he reached for a bottle of shampoo and applied some to his hand, 

then rubbed it into his hair. When they finished rinsing, Yahiko turned the water off and 

they stepped out. Yahiko opened a towel cabinet that was next to the shower and 

handed Sai a towel, and then took one for himself. Both men dried off quietly, when they 

finished Yahiko put his hand on Sai's shoulder and smiled at him. Sai smiled back and 

followed Yahiko out to his bedroom. 

The tall fiery haired man pulled the covers down and he and Sai climed into the bed 

naked. Yahiko got back up to turn the lights out, then he crawled back into the bed and 

wrapped himself around Sai, spooning him. He ran his fingers through Sai's hair and 

kissed the side of his face. “Goodnight babe"

He whispered into Sai's ear. 

"Goodnight love" Sai responded, trying to forget about the fact that Sasori's presence 

was very much still in this house, even if he was gone.

The thought of Sasori fucking Deidara crossed Yahiko's mind. He closed his eyes, held 

tightly to Sai, and tried to push the thought out. Sai smiled as he felt Yahiko's grip get 

tighter, and wiped the single tear that escaped, and ran half way down his face, with his 

hand. 

Kakashi walked two doors over from his apartment to Itachi's apartment and knocked on 

the door. He waited a minute then knocked again. Five minutes later he heard a thud. 

He rolled his eyes 'Fucker probably fell out of bed or tripped on his way to the door.'

Three more minutes go by and finally the door opens. Itachi comes out slowly.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Itai, my head" Itachi moaned as he leaned on the rail outside of his apartment. Kakashi 

stepped closer to assure his companion was alright. Itachi put his hand out to stop him, 

and then leaned over the rail to vomit.

"Let's get you back to bed with an aspirin and water." Kakashi suggested. 

He walked Itachi back into his apartment, helping him get into his bed, pulling the 

curtains closed so that it was dark, and then left to get an aspirin and a glass of water 

from the kitchen. He came back in and handed the pill to the Uchiha, when he popped it 

in his mouth, Kakashi handed him the glass of water. He waited for him to finish sipping 

then took the glass and brought it back to the kitchen, bringing back a basin from under 

the kitchen sink, in case Itachi gets sick again.

He sat on the bed with him and watched him to be sure he was ok. When he was sure 

Itachi was sleeping peacefully, he went to the main room and sat on the couch and 

turned on the TV at a low volume. Itachi's apartment was clean, but few things here and 

there were scattered. His room was a smaller room. There was enough room for his 

king size bed and a dresser. In the main room there was a couch and two and tables on 

either side of it a glass entertainment stand set across from it with a PlayStation 3, 

XBOX, an external hard drive, and a stereo and sound system. His fifty-seven inch 

screen was mounted on the wall above the stand. A breakfast bar separated the kitchen 

area from the main and dining areas, much like in Kakashi's apartment. The rugs were 

off white colored, the walls white, and the counters and bar gray and steel, just like in 

Kakashi's apartment. Itachi's couch was a plush and comfortable black couch, that still 

looked brand new, free of dust and lint. He had two reclining chairs that matched the 

couch. Lamps on the end tables were black with white shades. Kakashi got up and 

grabbed an orange out of the wooden fruit bowl on the breakfast bar. He stood by the 

garbage and peeled it. His phone rang.

"Kisame, what's up?"

"You coming out this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm trying to get Itachi through his hangover now"

"Haha, I figured he drank too much.”I tried to call Sasori, but got no answer, and I'm 

about to call Yahiko."

"Sasori stayed late and was pounding drinks pretty heavy for a while, he's probably still 

out"

"Yea dude, you still have a football right?"

"Yea it’s here, I will bring it"

"Ok dude, late"

"Late".

Kakashi hung up the phone. He heard coughing, heaving, and spitting coming from 

Itachi's room. He inhaled and exhaled a sigh, rolling his eyes. He got up to walk into 

Itachi's room. The man with raven black hair was sitting up holding the basin and 

spitting into it. His hair was pulled back to keep it from getting splashed with vomit. 

"Feel better?" Kakashi asked him.

Itachi shook his head no.

"Can I take the basin and empty it, or do you think you'll need it in the next two 

minutes?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi spit one more time into the basin the pushed it further down his legs for his 

comrade to take it. 

Kakashi took the basin, trying not to let the bile liquid splash out. He quickly walked it to 

the bathroom, dumped it in the toilet, filled the basin slightly from the sink to rinse it, 

dumped it in the toilet and flushed it away. He hurried to get the basin back to Itachi 

before he became sick again.

Sasori's phone was ringing he rolled over and, without opening his eyes, reached his 

hand to his bedside stand and felt for it.

"Un"

"Sasori, you're up? You still on for today? See if you can get a hold of Yahiko, I think his 

phone is off or dead, you know that fucker never charges his phone."

"Yea we're on dude; you're not meeting up now are you?"

"Haha no, around one this afternoon."

"Ok, let me get an hour to recover and I'll head over to Yahiko's place and see what's up 

with him. Later"

Sasori hung up the phone. He looked around. He was alone in his bed. The clock and 

his phone both display that it is seven minutes passed ten o'clock in the morning. The 

bathroom is open and there is still a slight humidity and the smell of soap coming from 

it. He can smell coffee coming from the kitchen just outside his bedroom door and he 

can hear the television on in the main room.

'What the fuck? Is that Deidara? What the hell time did he get up?'

He tried to sit up, but his head was pounding. He has had to piss since last night, 

before he passed out, now if he doesn't get to the bathroom, it will be in the bed. He 

gave it his best to try to climb out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Itai, ow damn it." He moaned to himself.

He tried to push himself up and off the floor, grabbing his clothes from last night off the 

floor to put them in the hamper in the bathroom. He finally gets up and into the 

bathroom, throws the clothes in the hamper next to the door and stumbles over to the 

toilet to urinate. It felt like forever and a day had gone by while he urinated.

"Oh hey, you're up! I made coffee if you want some." Deidara said as he came into the 

room to see what the noise was. 

"Sure, thanks. Oh, and thank you for helping me to bed last night, you could've just left 

me be." Sasori extended his gratitude for Deidara. 'Yahiko used to tuck me into bed and 

help me undress if I passed out' he remembered.

"It's cool" Deidara said with a smile. "Do you feel better?" He continued to ask.

"I feel like I have been hit by a MACK truck. My head. Hey Deidara, Kisame called me, 

do you still want to go with them this afternoon." "Yea sure, why?"

"Ok, Yahiko neglected to charge his phone again and no one can get a hold of him, 

since he only lives a few blocks up from me, I am going to drive over there and make 

sure everything is cool and tell him to get a hold of Kisame. Is that ok?"

"Why? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you can stay here; I won't be gone long, at most half an hour."

"Ok un" Deidara replied, looking at his partner quizzically. 

Sasori stripped his tee-shirt, boxers, and socks, and started the water in the shower. He 

stepped in and quickly washed his hair, rinsing it, and then grabbed his sponge, put 

soap on it and lathered it on his body as he scrubbed quickly. When he finished, he 

stepped out grabbing his towel and drying quickly. He threw his towel back on the rack, 

went to the sink to brush his teeth, and after brushing his teeth, moved out into his room 

to put together an outfit. He put his black boxer briefs on, a white tee-shirt for an 

undershirt, a maroon V-neck sweater, and a pair of copper toned blue jeans. He sat on 

the floor and put his socks on. Sasori then headed to the main room, keys in hand, and 

kissed Deidara before heading out the door.

"Why are you in such a rush Sasori no Dan'na?" 

"It's getting late, and I want to get over there and get back and spend time with you 

before we have to leave. I'll be back"

"Un hehe ok"

Sasori gets in his car and starts it, he pulls out of his drive way and heads in the 

direction of Yahiko's home.  On the way over he starts to remember everything about 

Yahiko's house, the time they spent there, sometimes for hours just messing around 

with tracks they recorded in Yahiko's sound studio, with his sound engineering 

equipment that he had set up in the spare room upstairs. He remembered reading his 

writings, short stories, compositions, scholarly papers, and poems. He remembered the 

little things Yahiko would do for him, like make his coffee just the way he liked it, or 

massage his back before he fell asleep, or how the fiery haired man would cook for him 

sometimes though he wasn't fond of cooking. He was happy about going to meet 

Yahiko at his house, he hadn't been there in a while, and he practically lived there 

before Yahiko decided they need to try to 'take a break'.

'Bastard' Sasori thought. 

He arrived at Yahiko's home. He parked his car on the street against the curb, turned 

the car off, and got out. He went up to the door and rang the bell. A couple of minutes 

went by and there was no answer, he rang the bell again. Just after the second ring he 

heard Yahiko coming to the door. "I heard you the first time." He said and opened the 

door. The color drained from his face, "Sasori, what are you doing here?" 

"Kisame said he tried to call and your phone went straight to voicemail."

"Oh shit, I forgot to plug it in last night."

"Yea I figured. Can I come in or am I not allowed in your house anymore?"

"Oh Saso, I'm sorry, come in. You want some coffee?"

Sasori felt a slight pain. "Yes please, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Sasori walked in the door and took off his shoes. He headed through the entrance to the 

main room then through the dining room after the main room and through the swing 

door leading into the kitchen. 

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sai sitting at the small table having a cup of 

coffee as well. His heart dropped. He clenched his jaw to fight the pain. 

"Hey Sai." He said pushing a smile on his face.

Sai looked up at Sasori. He became very uncomfortable. "Hi" he said forcing a smile 

onto his face as well.

"It's been a long time since I have been in this kitchen having coffee."

Sasori stated.

"Huh, really? It seems like you never left" Sai commented in a mumble.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked the younger man.

"It still feels like you are in this house, like you live here. Your sponge is still hung in the 

shower, your soap is still in there untouched, your towel still hangs above the garden 

tub waiting for you to use it again, your scent is still in Yahiko's room and bathroom, and 

your clothes are in a hamper in the closet. The table in the dining room is set for two 

although there is only one living here now. The second plate has dust on it." He then 

addressed Yahiko, "Maybe it’s too soon for you Yahiko, you still haven't been able to let 

go." With those words, Sai stood up and walked to the door, put his shoes on and left.

"I'll call you later" he said as he walked out.

Tears started streaming down Yahiko's face. He set a cup of coffee down in front of 

Sasori and walked down the hall and up the stairs. Sasori heard his bedroom door close 

and the lock click. He left the coffee on the table, walked up the familiar stairs and stood 

in front of Yahiko's door.

He put his hand on the door. "Yahi?"

"What?" He called back sounding muffled.

"Can I come in?" 

"You probably shouldn't"

"Please?" Sasori begged. The crack in his voice told Yahiko that for some reason the 

man on the other side of the bedroom door was upset as well.

'What the hell does he have to be upset for, he seems over us, and he's now got 

Deidara' the tall singer thought to himself.

He got up and opened the door letting Sasori in. 

Sasori had tears pooled in his eyes and one by one they were escaping down his face.

"You want me to clean out my stuff so you can get on, and Sai won't feel so 

uncomfortable" he offered to Yahiko, spitting Sai's name when he said it.

"No, Sai was right, I could've gotten rid of all of that stuff, I left it there because I can't 

say goodbye. I can't let go. Maybe it is too soon for me, I'm just glad it isn't too soon for 

you and you are happy. Seeing you happy will eventually make me happy, I'm just not 

ready yet." Yahiko explained.

Sasori walked over to sit on the bed with Yahiko. 

"Why did you want a break in our relationship?" Sasori asked him.

"I don't fucking know Saso, I thought it would help us have a healthy relationship. I was 

going through some issues that I had to work out, mainly I applied to a position that 

would have me leave the country, and I thought it best if we weren't together. I didn't 

want you to have any harsh feeling toward me."

"There were none, and wouldn't have been any harsh feelings. I didn't need space, I 

had enough space, and I wouldn't have wanted you to leave. I don't think that our 

relationship was ready for a break; I don't think we were ready for a break. I think we 

were fonder of one another just the way we were, and this 'break' has done nothing but 

cause us to hurt each other. That's not how a relationship is supposed to work. I thought 

you feel pleasure and joy, not pain and misery. So what the fuck do you want from me?" 

Sasori lectured him.

"You're right. I have fucked up. I'm sorry Saso. I just want you to stay, and I don't know 

if that is possible."

Sasori looked at him. He pulled the covers down and directed Yahiko to lie in the bed. 

Sasori laid next to him and pulled the covers over them both. He put his arm around 

Yahiko and they relaxed. "I'm here now, so say what you need to say and do what you 

need to do." Sasori offered him. 

"Heh, is this like my famous last words before our goodbye, or my last request?"

"No. I just want to know what you want, or rather, what you want from me."

Yahiko looked into Sasori's eyes and pulled him in closer. He traced Sasori's face lightly 

with his fingertips. He moved his eyes to Sasori's lips and pushed his lips on to them. 

The Scorpio did not move. Yahiko's tongue was licking at his lips and wanting to gain 

entry to his mouth, but he kept his lips shut. Yahiko pulled his mouth away. Sasori was 

smiling. He met Sasori's eyes again, and Sasori quickly pushed his mouth to Yahiko's. 

Their tongues played and danced in one another's mouth. Sasori moved his hand up to 

rest on the back of Yahiko's head and neck, moving his fingers through the man's wild 

red-orange hair. Their bodies were so close that they could feel their growing members 

brushing up against one another. 

"Heh" Sasori exhaled into the kiss with a smile. Yahiko smiled back, leaning his head 

against Sasori's. He looked down admiring the Scorpio's body and slid his hands up the 

man's shirt to feel his soft skin. Yahiko played and pinched at a pert nipple and crashed 

his mouth back onto Sasori's. 

Yahiko playfully bit Sasori's lip, and then started to kiss, nip, and lick at his ear.

"Oh fuck Yahi" Sasori exhaled with pleasure. It felt so good, so right, to be here 

experiencing this with Yahiko, his Yahi.

Yahiko moves to Sasori's neck, playfully nipping and sucking at it. Sasori moved his ex-

lover's shirt up to let his hands play on bare skin. His skin was so smooth and pleasing 

to the touch.  He ran his fingers up, circling around a nipple that became hard. Sasori 

moved down and played with the nipple with his tongue.

"uuuuhhhhAaaann" Yahiko moaned in a low tone. 

While he licked and played with that nipple, he trailed his fingers down to the elastic 

waist of Yahiko's boxers, sliding his hand in between the boxers and Yahiko's body to 

gain access. He felt the warm flesh of Yahiko's large dick. The tip was starting to get 

wet. He folded his fingers over it, gripping it in his hand and began to rock his body so 

that his own hard cock rocked against Yahiko's. He moved his hand with this motion as 

well.

"Oh fuck, aaaauuhhh" Yahiko vocalized as he yearned for more. 

Sasori took his hand out of the man's shorts so that he had both hands to pull them 

down. Yahiko lifted his shirt over his head and left it lay on the bed. He then tugged at 

Sasori's sweater. Sasori removed it. Yahiko kissed down Sasori's body, stopping to play 

his tongue on his nipples on his way down. 

"Hhhhmmmmmmaaaa" Sasori groaned as Yahiko kissed down the man's abdomen and 

stopped to prod his tongue in the red haired man's naval. He then pulled at Sasori's 

pants with his teeth. Sasori could feel himself dripping, leaking through his boxer briefs. 

Yahiko used his hand to open Sasori's pants and then slid them down. Sasori kicked 

them off. Yahiko moved his face close to Sasori's personal space and licked at the wet 

spot on his shorts. He could taste the warm cum continue to leak through.

"Un fuck" Sasori breathed as he threw his head back and thrust hips forward a bit. This 

made him drip even more. Yahiko removed his bed mate's shorts and took him entirely 

into his mouth. The way his tongue played with the tip drove Sasori wild. It felt so 

sensitive with pure ecstasy. Precum was leaking out of him steadily and Yahiko 

swallowed every puddle that spilled in his mouth. 

"Mmph, slow down Yahi" 

Yahiko felt a small amount of warm liquid hit his throat as he slowed and stopped what 

he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I came a little." 

"Mmm that's what I was aiming for. It always makes your release so much sweeter." 

Yahiko told him as he climbed back up and kissed him. Sasori pushed him onto his 

back on the bed and began to bite and suck at Yahiko's neck, and kissing and licking 

back up to his ear. This made Yahiko breath heavy; his ears were a very sensitive spot 

for him. He circled a finger around Yahiko's hard nipple and began pinching and pulling 

at it. He then slid his hand down and brushed against the area where Yahiko needed 

Sasori the most. His juices were spilled out of the tip and running down the shaft. Sasori 

moved down biting at the soft flesh of his abdomen as he worked his way down. He 

licked from the base to the tip and swirled his tongue around the tip making Yahiko 

shiver. He held his hips and took all of him into his mouth, pulling his hips to him so that 

Yahiko thrust into his throat. The red-orange haired man tossed his head back to 

vocalize to the heavens like a fallen angel calling home. Sasori swallows the sweet 

nectar as it leaks out and massaged his fruitful nuts. Yahiko feels himself at the point of 

orgasm. He reaches down and runs his hands through Sasori's light burgundy red hair. 

"You're going to make me come babe" Yahiko exhaled and smiled. 

Sasori stopped. He climbed on top of his lover positioning himself at Yahiko's entrance. 

"Make love to me Sasori" Yahiko requested. "And please don't ever go away." He 

continued as he tried to relax while Sasori worked himself in slowly.

Sasori responded with a kiss, and he pushed himself in fully. He waited a moment for 

Yahiko to adjust. Yahiko pulled Sasori's hips in to let him know he was ready. Sasori 

started slowly, pushing himself in deep to rock Yahiko's spot. Yahiko moved in time with 

Sasori's motions. Sasori freed one hand so that he could stroke Yahiko's dick in sync 

with his motions of pushing inside of him. His dick felt so good slipping in between 

Sasori's fingers. Sasori met Yahiko's eyes and moved his mouth to lock onto his partner 

below him. 

Yahiko was getting really wet, his breathing was very heavy and his muscles were 

starting to tense. 

Sasori could feel his dick was so deep inside Yahiko, and he felt like he could lose 

himself in his lover.

"Ah, mmph, Sasori, release your poison, let me feel it coaxing through my blood stream 

like a fix for a drug I cannot give up. Ah Sasori. Hmmmphaahh fuck..." He screamed as 

he splashed himself onto his partner and himself. The tightening of his body sent Sasori 

into complete ecstasy. 

"mmmpphhh aaaahh, I have missed you Yahi, I love you, uuunnnn fuck, hmmaahhhhh, 

you taste so sweet. Aaaahhhh fuck" he yelled as he released and lost control of his 

body heaving into his partner. 

When he finished his body collapsed onto his partner. Yahiko wrapped his arms around 

the weakened body and kissed Sasori's wet head, sweat dripping off of his red hair 

landing on Yahiko's chest.

"What time is it" Sasori asked when he regained some energy. 

“twelve-thirty..."

"Oh fuck, I'm an hour late; I told Deidara that I would only be a half hour."

"Haha, I have never known you to make love in only a half hour."

"Well, I originally didn't come over here for that. I came to see if you are going to play 

ball with us at the field."

"Yes I will be there; I have to leave now to pick up Sai, he said he wanted to go."

Both of the men left out of the front door. They gave each other a hug before going to 

their own cars, Sasori kissed Yahiko's cheek, and Yahiko hugged him tighter. They got 

in their cars and drove off. When Sasori returned back home Deidara was on the phone 

with Sasuke. 

"Ok he just got here I guess we are headed to the field. See you there." Deidara ended 

his call and put his phone into his pocket. He turned to Sasori. "A half hour at most, 

un?" 

"He and Sai invited me in to have coffee, and we had a long talk, I'm sorry Deidara. 

Please forgive me."

"Ok. I just want you to be honest with me."

"What?”

"You smell like Yahiko, so you had some form of physical contact with him."

"I hugged him when I left. Let's go meet up with these guys."

"Is Yahiko going?" 

"Yea, he is going to get Sai and he is bringing him too."

"I thought you said Sai was there."

"He was, but he left a little while after I got there."

"Tsk, you are a horrible liar Sasori no Dan'na haha"

"What?!?" 

"Ok I will give you that, I cannot argue with you when Sai was and wasn't there. What 

did you do there? Run on a treadmill? Your hair looks like you broke a really good 

sweat."

"Heh, whatever let's go. It's almost one. We'll talk later."

"Hmm."

Sasori grabs his soccer ball; they go out to the car and get in. The car ride to the field is 

silent, but the buzzing of the tension is loud. They finally arrive. Kisame and Kakashi 

come over to greet them. Nisa is sitting at the picnic benches with Natsuki and Kisame's 

younger sister Amy. 

Amy looked like her brother, except a bit shorter and very slim. She was five-foot-two, 

had black hair that fell just over her shoulders, she had the same blue eyes as her 

brother, and her skin tone was the same light tan. 

They were talking and laughing. A twenty-four pack of water sat on the picnic table in 

front of them. Sai was hanging out with Sasuke at the other end of the field throwing the 

football to one another. Yahiko was kicking a hacky sack around with Itachi. He looked 

over at Sasori and Deidara as they walked onto the the open lawn. The hacky sack fell 

to the ground after bouncing off of the lower part of his leg.

"Shit... Your go Tach" 

"Lose your concentration?" 

"Hmm."

Sai looked up and saw Deidara come onto the field with Sasori. 

"Deidara!" Sai waved him over. Deidara looked back at Sasori, and then turned to walk 

over and meet his friends. 

"Hey Sai, hey Sasuke. What's happening?" Deidara greeted them.

Sasuke put his arm around Deidara.

"You still enjoying your new fling?"

"Hmm. Why? Today was a little weird, but I should just push it out of my mind."

"What? The fact that he fucked Yahiko this afternoon?”

"What?"

"Sai, let him hear it." Sasuke instructed Sai.

"Sai?" Deidara was concerned.

"I spent the night with Yahiko last night. It was almost like Sasori lived there. All of his 

stuff was still there. His sponge was still in the shower, his towel still hanging on the 

rack, his dirty clothes were still in the basket in the closet, he still had clean clothes 

hanging in the closet. When he showed up at the house, I felt too uncomfortable and 

said I was leaving. I didn't leave, I sat on the front porch, waiting for Sasori to leave and 

then I would go back in, but he didn't leave any time soon. Yahiko's bedroom window 

was open and the porch is right below it. I heard Sasori knock on Yahiko's door. I heard 

Yahiko let him in, I heard them talking. I heard Yahiko admit that he couldn't say 

goodbye, I heard Sasori admit that their relationship was fine the way it was, and they 

didn't need a break. I heard low talk but couldn't make out words, I heard Yahiko beg 

him to stay, and told him that he just wants him to be happy, then I heard them having 

sex. I sat on the porch listening, and I recorded the whole thing, on my phone. And 

when I heard Sasori say he was and hour late, I picked up my phone and ran, knowing 

that they would be heading out the door soon." Sai told Deidara, then proceded to play 

the recording for Deidara to hear.

Sasori, Yahiko, and Itachi were still kicking the hacky sack around. They looked up to 

see the younger men who were previously throwing a football around, were now 

huddled and congregating. Yahiko and Sasori looked at each other and Sasori moved 

closer to Yahiko. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know, they keep looking over here though. You don't think they are figuring out 

what happened, do you? Sai would not even talk to me in the car." "Deidara accused 

me. He asked why I looked a mess and why I was an hour late." 

Deidara cringed as he listened to his Sasori exchanging words of endearment during 

sex with his ex-lover. He wiped tears from his eyes. 

"Sai, turn this shit off, I can't listen to this anymore."

"Still think he's perfect, Deidara?" Sasuke instigated.

"What should we do Sai?"

"I want to confront them but I'm too nervous to. I don't want to believe this."

Sasuke pulled Deidara into him and held him. Sai wrapped his arms around Deidara 

from behind as the tears ran down his face.

"Deidara, Sai, don't be upset. You both know that they were in a serious relationship 

and it hasn't been that long. We can all go off and have some fun. You won't care for 

them once you have had me."

"I want to go up to him and fucking blast him." 

"I feel the same way" Sai agreed.

Sai and Deidara walked over to Sasori and Yahiko, who were still kicking the hacky 

sack back and forth. When they saw the two young man walk over to them they 

dropped the hacky sack. 

"Whats up?" Yahiko asked.

"I hope you had fun this afternoon together" Sai remarked.

Sasori and Yahiko looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko asked Sai.

"Here, this a little audio clip I have for you."

Yahiko took the phone and pushed play, he and Sasori listened to it. They heard the 

events of this afternoon playing back to them on the phone.

"I said I was leaving, but I sat on the front porch below your window. When I heard 

Sasori come into your room, I started recording, and he got you in your bed." Sai 

explained, and pointing out the fact that he was taken to the shower, yet Sasori was 

welcome in Yahiko's bed.

Deidara moved in on Sasori and punched him in the chest, then walked away. Sai 

punched Yahiko in the abdomen and joined Deidara in walking back over to Sasuke. 

The three young men left the field, Sasuke had his arms around both Deidara and Sai, 

and they had their arms around him as they walked. 

"Where are they going?" Yahiko asked.

"Probably to fuck each other" Itachi said.

"Heh, oh well, if that makes them feel better." Sasori remarked. Standing in front of 

Yahiko,

Sasori lifted his chin to request Yahiko's lips. Yahiko looked down and obliged. 

"I take it you two are back together..." Itachi assumed.

"Un" they managed to answer in unison while kissing.

"I figured that would happen. I win the bet Kakash." Itachi stated to Kakashi.

"What did you win? A hangover?" He turned back to see Itachi pointing to the two men 

reunited who were enthralled within each other's kiss. 

"Fuck..." Kakashi mumbled.

"What is up with you and Kakash, Itachi?" Yahiko asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi came back.

"You guys disappear together all the time, you live in the same complex, 2 doors away 

from each other, you moved in there the same time, and you never go anywhere without 

each other. Shit, he sits at your bedside when you are sick and you do the same for 

him." Yahiko stated the facts.

"Eh, he has been good to me huh? I don't know; we have just been really close for a 

while."

Kisame called out to Itachi to play defense for him. Nagato and Konan were back from 

their home; they left to pick up some sweaters as it was a little colder this day than it 

was the day before. Nagato lined himself on the field with Kisame and Konan went over 

to meet her girls. 

"Where's Yahi? Did he leave? I don't see Sai either, and Sasuke?"  Nagato asked. 

"Sasori and Deidara showed up and Sai, Deidara, and Sasuke took off somewhere 

together, probably because of that." Kisame gave a quick explanation and pointed over 

to where the men were still enjoying each other's mouths near the pavilion.

"Haha, I knew that wouldn't last very long, that little break they decided would be good 

for them. Great, the others disappeared with Sasuke, that can't be good." 

"Yahi, come on, I need you on my team." Nagato called to him. "Tach has Kisame, I 

have you and Kakash. Saso, you're with Tach and Kisame."

"Heh, you hear that, I'm gonna kick your ass on the field baby." Sasori joked playfully 

with Yahiko, pushing him. 

"Yea? Well I'll believe it when I see it" Yahiko came back grabbing Sasori by the arm 

and pulling him in to kiss him one more time before joining separate teams. Deidara, 

Sai, and Sasuke walked back on the field holding each other. Sasuke was in between 

Sai and Deidara. They walked up to the pavilion and sat at one of the picnic tables. Sai 

sat next to Sasuke on the bench, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Deidara sat on 

the table facing Sasuke, his feet rested on the bench on either side of the man he faced, 

leaning his elbow on his knee to prop his chin on his hand, deep in conversation with 

the two men in front of him. Sasuke was relaxed and had his arms propped on 

Deidara's legs. They look out occasionally to see the men on the field playing. 

Kisame threw the ball to Sasori and then realized it was a bad move when Nagato came 

out of nowhere and intercepted it. Itachi was closing in on him and lunged forward 

grabbing Nagato by the ankles to bring him down. Before he went down, he passed the 

ball as steady as he was able, to Yahiko. Yahiko took it and ran toward his team's 

touchdown marker in the field. Sasori jumped in front of Yahiko to stop him, but Yahiko 

evaded him. Kisame then came at him from his left side and tackled him hard, sending 

the ball flying with the momentum in the direction Yahiko was pushed. Kisame, Itachi, 

and Sasori watched the ball as it flew out of Yahiko's hands, and landed in Kakashi's 

hands, who was standing at the touchdown marker.

They wore the look of disappointment on their faces.

Kakashi smiled,"Strategey boys, it works." He threw the ball back to Itachi and they 

turned to start heading back to the center of the field. 

"Want to join them?" Sasuke asked of his two partners.

"If all three of us join in playing, it will render one team short a memeber." Deidara 

observed.

"No it won't, look." Sasuke pointed to a good looking man who was making his way 

across the field, greeting everyone he passed until he got to Sasori. He towered over 

the other men in height, approximately six foot. The tight black tee-shirt he was wearing 

revealed his slender body to be well toned. His flawless skin was warm honey beige. He 

had raven black hair with a red overtone that was shorter in the back, disheveled by 

product, and longer in the front, falling to the length of his chin. The silver rings that 

pierced the cartilage at the top of his ears shone bright in the sunlight when the wind 

brushed his hair away to reveal them. He stood fairly close to the pavilion conversing 

with Sasori. 

Deidara was captivated by him. He couldn’t help but to stare and watch his every move. 

The man felt Deidara’s gaze upon him, and looked over at him to meet his eyes with a 

smile. His mahogany eyes glistened in the sun, leaving Deidara mesmerized.

“Who Is That?” He asked of his friend.

“That is Shigehiko. He is a good friend of those guys. I guess they all went to school 

together when they were younger. I think he lives in the same vicinity as Sasori and 

Yahiko. He was at the show last night; he is the guitarist for the band who played after 

my brother’s band. They usually play every show together. You didn’t see him?” Sasuke 

explained to his two companions.

“I think I would’ve remembered seeing someone like that.” Sai commented.

“You and me both chollo.” Deidara agreed.

“Well if you two weren’t so wrapped up in Yahiko and Sasori last night, you might have 

noticed some of the other people that were around you.” Sasuke teased. “Don’t stare 

Deidara it’s not nice.” He addressed his friend.

Deidara became oblivious to his surroundings, unaware that he was continuing to stare 

at Shigehiko. He was lost in thought, ‘I can’t believe I didn’t notice him at the show last 

night. You’d think I would have, un. I wonder what he and Sasori are talking about. I 

wonder what he likes to do for fun, and what his personality is like. What are his talents, 

and his day job? He hangs out with these guys though, so I’m guessing he is similar, 

ugh. I should go over and introduce myself, but Sasori is over there and it would feel 

way too uncomfortable. Then again, who ca…’

“Is there a problem that you have with me that you have to continue to stare at me like 

that?”

‘That voice…’ Deidara’s thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. When he 

snapped back into reality, he realized that Shigehiko’s face was close to his own. 

Shigehiko fashioned a smirk on his lips that suggested a taunt, playful or daring. 

Deidara couldn’t speak. Shigehiko’s eyes were spellbinding as he held contact with 

Deidara’s. He could smell the scent of the man’s hair product or shampoo that he used 

as the wind swept through his hair, the touch of Versace Eros cologne that he wore and 

the scent of cinna-mint on his breath. Deidara moved his eyes to look at Shigehiko’s 

lips. 

Shigehiko stood up straight and took a step back. “Well?” He provoked the blonde for 

an answer.

“Leave him be Shigehiko, he is staring at you obviously because he has the hots for 

you, so let it go.” Sasuke answered for his friend.

Shigehiko sighed and rolled his eyes at Sasuke, then turned and started back to where 

he was talking with Sasori and Yahiko who had just joined in.

“I don’t know you. Why would I have a problem with you?” Deidara finally said.

Upon hearing the words escape the blonde, Shigehiko turned around to address him 

again.

“That’s what I’m asking you. If you don’t have a problem with me, then kindly stop 

staring at me. If you do, then I’m here, you are free to address it.”

Deidara slid down from the table to sit on the bench next to Sasuke. He folded his arms 

and put his head down on the table. 

“I told you to stop staring. What are you trying to do? Make the man hate you before he 

even knows you? That’s not a good way to start, especially with him.” Sasuke added 

salt to the wound.

The men headed back to the field where they were playing, Shigehiko joining them, to 

play again.

“Hey, can we join?” Sasuke called out to them.

“Yea, that will make the teams even again if all three of you play.” Nagato called back.

The trio on the bench got up and started down to the field. 

“What are the teams?” Sasuke asked.

“It’s Tach, Sasori, and myself, opposing us is Nagato, Yahiko, and Kakash.” Kisame 

recapped the teams they started with. “I think because your team has proved to be 

capable, we will take Shigehiko and Sai, you guys can take Deidara and Sasuke” 

Kisame addressed the opposing team.

“Sounds good” Kakashi answered, and they were ready to kick off. 

“Deidara, you’re good to play?” Sasuke asked.

“Yea, let’s get them.” He replied.

The ball landed in Itachi’s hands. He started to run, but was immediately covered by 

Yahiko and Deidara. He passed the ball behind him to Shigehiko. Shigehiko ran a short 

distance before Yahiko and Nagato were on him; he then tossed the ball to Sasori, who 

started running as soon as he caught it. Deidara and Sasuke took him down. 

“Heh, good one brat.” Sasori commented to Deidara as they hit the ground. Deidara and 

Sasuke remain silent. They all get to their feet and Sasori hands the ball to Deidara.

“Hmm.” Deidara grunted.

“Do you feel better Deidara?” Sasuke joked.

Deidara did not answer, he just shook his head.

“Ouch, what was that? Those kids took you down pretty hard, and that blonde had 

vengeance in his eyes haha.” Shigehiko asked Sasori.

“Heh, he and the other kid on our team are pissed off at Yahiko and I. You know that 

Yahiko and I were taking a break?”

“Yea dude. You guys got back together?”

“Yea, we decided the break wasn’t working. Well, I hooked up with the blonde this 

weekend and Yahiko hooked up with the kid playing on our team. We decided this 

morning that we still wanted to be together and couldn’t stand seeing each other with 

someone else.”Sasori explained to his friend.

“You know the only reason that Yahiko called it off is because he thought he was going 

to have to leave the country and didn’t want to burden you with a long distance 

relationship. He still wanted you and loved you, and cried for you every day. I should 

know, I had to talk to the fucker on the phone every day.” Shigehiko informed.

“He told me, kind of, this morning. I told him that I would not have been burdened or 

hurt. I would have missed him, but I would rack my phone bill up just to talk to him. We 

both understand each other’s point now and it’s cool.”

“Come on guys, we’re ready!” Kakashi yelled to Sasori and Shigehiko.

The ball is put back in play. Deidara throws it to Nagato. Itachi and Sasori close in on 

him quickly and he throws it back to Deidara. With the ball tucked under his arm he 

starts running with Sasuke by his side for defense. Yahiko comes up quickly on the 

other side to ensure he makes it to his goal. Kakashi and Nagato are just in front of the 

goal, waiting. Itachi, Shigehiko, and Sai come close in on them. Kisame and Sasori are 

near Nagato and Kakashi waiting to intercept if the ball is thrown. Deidara sees that 

Itachi is running very close to Yahiko, and Sai is blocking Sasuke. Knowing that he is 

about to be brought down he tries to throw the ball, but before he is able to, Shigehiko 

lunges and crashes into Deidara’s body, wrapping his arms around Deidara with the 

ball, and bringing him and the ball down. He pushed himself up and looked down at the 

young man below him. 

“You ok kid?” Shigehiko asked Deidara.

“Un” Deidara managed to say as regained his breath. 

Shigehiko then picked himself up and got to his feet. It took Deidara an extra minute, 

but he finally stood and threw the ball to Kisame.

The girls were laughing at a table under the pavilion. Natsuki, Konan, and Nisa were 

telling Amy about the show from the previous night, laughing at the guys. 

“Kisame was up and ready to go this morning, I don’t know how, but he was up before 

me.” Nisa was telling the drummer’s sister. 

“Hey Kisame babe, how long are we going to be here?” Nisa yelled to her lover.

“I don’t know babe. Why? Do you want to go?”

“I’m just asking because if we are going to be here for a while we are going to take off 

for a bit and either walk the trail or hit the tennis court.” She responded.

“Go ahead; I will come get you when we are done.”

“OK” She acknowledged, and then the girls stood from the benches and left toward the 

other side of the park. 

The sun was orange as it began to set, and the air became cooler.

“You guys want to call it a day? It’s getting late, and I’m getting hungry.” Kakashi 

suggested. Itachi nodded in agreement with his companion.

Natsuki yelled down to the men huddled on the field, “See you guys later, I’m headed 

out!” She then turned to the girls, “Bye girls, I’ll see you later. Call me Konan.”

“OK Nat, I love you girl.” Konan said hugging her friend.

“Bye, girl, we’ll meet up this week.” Nisa said giving her a hug as well.

“It was nice hanging out with you again Nat. Take care.” Amy fared her friend well. 

“Nagato, it’s getting cold, even with the sweater, come on, let’s go” Konan yelled to her 

fiancé. 

“Bye girls, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She said and hugged her friends goodbye.

Nagato shrugged his shoulders, “Oh well, guess that means I gotta go. I’ll catch up with 

you dudes tomorrow, Shigehiko, I’ll call you after work.”

Konan walked down on the field to meet Nagato, and they left for his car.

“Bye fellas” She said as they walked off.

“Later” they said in unison as Nagato left with Konan to his car. 

“We’re going to head out too. See you tomorrow at work. Shigehiko, we’ll call you and 

meet up with you this week.” Itachi stated for Kakashi and himself. 

Kakashi nodded, ”Later guys.” 

“See you tomorrow; don’t forget you both have a heavy scene tomorrow.” Sai reminded 

them.

“Hai.” They said in unison. 

“Itachi, wait I’m coming with you.” Sasuke requested. He turned to Sai and Deidara, “I 

had fun today, keep your heads up ok? I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hugged Deidara and 

pat Sai on the back, and then he left with his brother and Kakashi.

Amy and Nisa walked down onto the field to meet Kisame. Nisa handed him the bag 

with the water bottles in it. “Come on babe, let’s go eat.”

“OK babe. Heh, I’ll see you guys tomorrow”

“Later guys” Nisa said. 

“Later” They who remained replied.

Amy waved as they walked away towards Kisame’s car.

“Deidara, do you want a ride home. You still have your clothes at my house too; we can 

stop and pick them up before I bring you home.” Sasori offered his weekend partner. He 

then turned his attention to Shigehiko, “Did you walk here? I can take you home if you 

want.”

“Where do you have to go to take him home?” Shigehiko asked.

“He lives over by the studio kind of, about a block down from the café.”

“No shit? I walked over here from there, I left my car in the parking lot at the café. I’ll 

catch a ride with you.”

“Deidara? Are you coming?” Sasori asked again.

Deidara looked at the two men staring at him, awaiting his response. He met Sasori’s 

eyes with pain, and he couldn’t keep eye contact with Shigehiko, for fear he would 

accuse him of ‘having a problem’ again’.

“I think I will walk. Thank you for the offer.”

Sasori sighed and looked at Shigehiko, who looked at him back and shrugged his 

shoulders. Sasori asked Shigehiko, “Will you walk with him? His apartment is not even a 

block away from where your car is. I don’t want him to have to go alone. Tell him I will 

bring his clothes with me to work tomorrow.” 

“Heh, Yea OK Saso” He called to Deidara, “Hey, kid. I’m going to walk with you if that’s 

ok with you. I’m going that way anyway.”

“Un.”

Sasori turned to Yahiko, “You want me to meet you at my house or yours?”

“Let’s meet up at yours.” Yahkio said, smiling at his lover.

“Ok babe. I love you.”

“I love you, see you in a few” Yahiko responded, and kissed his Sasori.

“You want me to take you home, Sai?” Yahiko asked.

Sai looked to him. He wanted to refuse but couldn’t. ”Yes, if you could, I would 

appreciate it.” He responded.

“OK, come on”

Sasori got in his car and headed home to change his bedding and start cooking 

something for him and Yahiko. Yahiko and Sai got into Yahiko’s car to bring Sai home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unfinished work, next part will come soon.


End file.
